By the Light of Venus
by thefoodsnob
Summary: Bella has just graduated from Arizona State University and gets a job working in Seattle. AU rewrite of Twilight, everything is the same except everyone is in their 20's. How will that change the situations that Bella and Edward face?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Thank you to LatteLady for helping me with the first chapter of this story. **

**I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up and pretending. **

Chapter One

The last four years had flown by and it hardly seemed possible that I'd soon be graduating from college. Arizona State University had been a natural choice for me. I could save lots of money by still living at home with my mom, I got a great academic scholarship to attend there, and all my friends from high school had chosen to go there as well. What I didn't know was how much it would feel like home to me and how much I was going to miss the familiar campus now that it was time for me to move on to a career in the real world and a whole new life.

The bright Arizona sun burned through my window far too early and I groaned pulling my pillow over my head to shut it all out and sleep a little longer. It didn't do me any good, my alarm clock clicked to 6:30 AM and the latest Linkin Park song exploded out the speakers, making me nearly jump out of my own skin. I allowed my heart to return to a normal speed before giggling at my own nerves. Today was the ASU Senior Class Job Fair and I hoped to get a few job interviews lined up before the end of the day.

I flipped the lights on in the bathroom and gazed at myself in the mirror. My mom had forced me to go to a salon yesterday for a makeover. My eyebrows were now perfectly manicured emphasizing my dark brown eyes, my fingernails were polished with a neutral nude color, my hair was still long, but the over-zealous hair stylist had given me more than just a few layers. The new hairstyle framed my heart-shaped face making me look more glamorous than I ever had the hope to be. Overall I was pleased with the new me, but change was difficult for me and I resisted the new reflection in the mirror by sticking my tongue out at it and crossing my eyes.

The hot shower helped calm my nerves. The lather of the soap and the sweet strawberry shampoo grounded me with a sense of normalcy. I needed that today as everything else that I was about to do was completely out of the norm for me. I dried myself off and applied deodorant. I threw on a pair of light cotton shorts and a tank top while I got ready, not wanting to get anything on my suit. I dried my hair the way the stylist had shown me. She promised me that it would be easy enough for me to do at home and I was mildly surprised to see the layers taking shape the way they had the day before. All that was left was a little make-up and I could get dressed.

My mom bought me the black pantsuit for graduation. Despite my protests she had it tailored to fit my body. "Bella, a good suit is the key to a successful job interview."

"Oh really, too bad I wasted all that time and tuition on college Mom. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" My sarcastic reply only made my mom stick her tongue out at me while the tailor pinned a measured and marked my suit. We were a pair of real classy, mature women that was for sure.

As I got dressed, I had to admit my Mom was right. This suit looked great on me. It flattered my curves without looking like I was relying on them to get me the job. Maybe I would get lucky and have a job by the time that I walked out of the job fair today. That would be a miracle.

I grabbed my purse, my job folder, and a granola bar as I hurried out the door. I wanted to be there early so that I could get to as many companies as possible.

I couldn't believe that I had an interview for an editor position with the Seattle Post-Intelligencer. When I had approached to give them my resume and to attempt to schedule an interview, the receptionist had glanced at a piece of paper on a clipboard and told me that she would let a recruiter know that I was there and that he would be with me in just a few minutes.

My heart jumped into my throat when a very tall handsome black man entered the room and called my name. He led me into one of the ASU conference rooms and held out a chair for me.

"Ms Swan, it's nice to meet you. My name is Anthony Banner, won't you please sit down."

I quickly sat down and held my breath as Mr. Banner looked over my resume. The butterflies in my stomach were hard to ignore. I had hardly expected to get an interview with such a prestigious newspaper.

"May I call you Isabella?" Mr. Banner asked me politely.

"Please call me Bella." I smiled warmly.

"Thank you. Bella, please tell me about your experience working with the ASU newspaper as the editor and tell me about what you'd like most about working for a larger newspaper such as the Intelligencer."

I took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts. My time as editor for the ASU newspaper had been a wonderful experience. I had worked on the newspaper at Paradise Valley High School, my freshman year of college I worked as a student reporter, focusing mostly on campus life issues, a year later I applied for the job of editor when the editor left for a job in New York. I got the job and became the youngest head editor in the history of ASU. I had won three prestigious awards and was recognized for my achievements with the newspaper in the Arizona Republic.

As I rattled off my achievements and talked of my many positive and a few negative experiences, my confidence began to grow. I loved what I did and was good at it. I had a gift, and I knew it.

"I respect the Seattle Post-Intelligencer and I know of its outstanding reputation. I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life and I look forward to the new challenges and the new surroundings that a job with the Seattle Post-Intelligencer would provide me."

Mr. Banner nodded and asked me a few more questions. He asked to see my portfolio and I handed it to him. We sat in silence while he looked at it. When he turned to the last page, he cleared his throat and smiled at me.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Wilcox is a good friend of mine and he recommended that I meet with you today. He said that your performance in his English class and your work as the editor of the ASU newspaper would make you an ideal candidate for a position with our newspaper. Brad has never been wrong before and I feel confidant in offering you the job. Would you be interested in moving to Seattle?"

My eyes widened with shock. I struggled to maintain my composure.

"I would be thrilled to accept your offer Mr. Banner. Thank you for this opportunity! Thank you!" My enthusiasm got the better part of me and I nearly squealed with joy.

Mr. Banner just smiled his eyes warm and understanding. He pulled some papers out of an open briefcase and handled them to me. As we went over the details of the job I was shocked to learn that they would need me in Seattle in less than a month.

"Is that going to be a problem Ms. Swan?"

"No sir, I can make it."

"Great, we'll look forward to seeing you June 1st."

"Thank you very much Mr. Banner."

"I look forward to seeing you in Seattle Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you to all who reviewed my story. I'm really looking forward to writing this story and will try to update more often. Though I will probably have to wait until after Thanksgiving to post again, I have a huge meal to prepare and clean-up after and my kids will be out of school so I don't get much free time. I'll update ASAP.**

**Just so you are aware, I grew up in Phoenix and lived in a town not far from Forks (Sequim, WA – look it up on a map!) and spent a lot of time in Seattle, so I really do know the area that the story takes place in very well. I hope I can add a bit of extra detail because of this knowledge and that you'll enjoy it. **

**Please read and review. The more reviews I get the quicker I update. I can't help but want to write more when people tell me they like the story.**

**I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with them. **

Chapter Two

"Bella, are you sure you want to move here? Why didn't you try and get a job with the Arizona Republic?"  
I hugged my mother close. We had been best friends while I was growing up and she was having a really hard time with me moving so far away. She spent the entire drive from Phoenix, Arizona to Seattle Washington trying to convince me to change my mind.

"Mom, we've been over this a thousand times. I am ready for a change, I am ready to start living my life, and I can't do that if I am still in Arizona. This job offer is one that I can't pass up – people just out of college don't get opportunities like this very often. I know I'm going to be far away but you have Phil and now that I'm gone you can travel with him when he goes on his away games. You can call me on my cell anytime and e-mail me anytime. I'll be fine and you will be fantastic! Now do me a favor and get your skinny butt through airport security before you miss you plane!"

Renee gave me one last hug and before the tears could start I turned and walked out the door of the Sea-Tac airport. The cool mist surprised me as it had a week ago when I stepped out of the truck and into Seattle weather for the first time. It was going to take a while getting used to the moisture replacing the blinding sunlight I was used to.

I got in my truck and drove back home. My roommate from college had a cousin attending the University of Washington who needed a roommate. We had spoken on the phone and over the internet and it sounded like we'd get along great. Angela was quiet and seemed really nice. We had a large commonroom and kitchen that we shared with two other girls who she had introduced to me when I got to Seattle, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

Both girls were very attractive and dressed in skimpy clothes that flattered their curvaceous bodies. To say I was jealous of their appearance was an understatement, but their personalities left something to be desired. Jessica was nice to your face but she was just biding her time until she could gossip about you behind your back. Lauren was the jealous type who would find any reason she could not to like someone, especially if they didn't worship the ground she walked on the minute they met her.

I don't know why Angela chose to hang out with these girls outside the apartment, but she had convinced me to join them and all their boyfriends at a club that night. Jessica was so excited that I agreed to come that she insisted that she would do my hair and make-up so that I would fit in to the "hip Seattle scene." Scared of her exuberance, I reluctantly agreed.

I walked in the apartment and found the other girls getting ready already. Jessica shrieked when she saw me. "Hurry up and shower, we only have two hours til we are leaving and I have a lot of work to do on you before you are ready!"

I rolled my eyes but hurried to get in the shower. The hot water felt good but was too short lived – living with three other girls, two of whom obsessed about their appearance, meant too little hot water for me. I finished rinsing the soap off my body and got out of the shower. I wrapped my soft purple towel around me and went to my room to find something to wear. I tripped over the carpet and fell against the wall. Jessica was going through my closet and started laughing at my ungraceful entrance. "Bella, you are going to kill yourself one day. Do you realize that you have absolutely no good clubbing clothes?"

I picked myself up off the floor, holding my towel tightly around me. "That's because I've never been to a club."

Jessica's mouth hung open in shock. "What! You attended ASU, that's a huge party school; did you not go to any parties?"

"Of course I went to parties, but not those kinds of parties. We would watch movies and just hang out. I'm not very graceful, as you can tell, so I never went to any dances or sorority type parties."

"What about clothes you'd wear out on a date?"  
"I hung out with my friends, I didn't date. Never did find a guy that caught my eye." I blushed furiously at the admission that I'd never gone on a date, which obviously meant that I'd never been in any kind of physical relationship with a guy. I'd never even been kissed.

Jessica let what I had just said sink in for a minute. "Holy crap Bella! Does that mean you are a virgin? How can that be true? You may not be goregous, but you are cute in that 'girl next door' kind of way. Geeze, I have a lot of work to do on you!"

She threw some underwear at me and ran out of the room. I stared at her as she left and put on a pair of panties and a bra. Before I could find something of my own to wear, Jessica returned with an armful of clothes on hangers and Lauren trailing behind her, apparently she needed back-up to fix my appearance.

For the next hour and a half, I was poked, prodded and stuffed into outfit after outfit until Jessica and Lauren both proclaimed that I was finished. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. My long brown hair hand been twisted into a messy French twist, my make-up was perfect, but the outfit was what shocked me the most.

I was wearing a black leather mini skirt and a blue satin halter top that was open in the back. A pair of blue metallic high heels made my legs look long and emphasized my calf muscles. Jessica had loaned me some pretty dangly silver earrings and a chunky silver necklace. I looked amazing.

The doorbell rang and we all made our way out to the livingroom. Jessica, Lauren and Angela's boyfriends were just walking through the door. They had been gone all week and this was the first time I was meeting them. Angela, always the hostess, introduced me to them one by one.

"Bella, this is Mike Newton, Jessica's boyfriend. This is Tyler Crowley, Lauren's boyfriend. And this handsome man is my boyfriend, Ben Cheney."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled politely but shyly at all of them. Mike was obviously staring at my chest and Tyler elbowed him subtly, but not before Jessica had seen his ogling. She scowled first at him and then at me.

Angela came to my rescue though, she handed me a black leather jacket that Lauren had insisted I wear and we made our way out to the car. We didn't have to drive very far to get to the club which apparently Mike had some pull at because he got us right in. Angela leaned in and whispered, "Mike's dad owns the club." I nodded my head and forcused on just not tripping. We dropped our coats and purses at the coat room and made our way onto the club's main dance floor.

The music and the lights pulsed causing the crowd of people who were writhing to the music to look somewhat alien. It was creepy and yet unusually erotic.

We wound our way to a staircase and up to the VIP section of the club. A waitress sat us at a table that overlooked the entire dance floor. The waitress took everyone's drink order and walked away.

"Isn't this place great?" Jessica had to shout over the loud music.

I nodded in agreement and smiled. The 10 tables and booths were all occupied and the people sitting at them were all incredibly beautiful and well dressed. I suddenly felt very self-conscious and folded my arms over my chest. My eyes wandered over the room and that's when I first saw them.

They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Three guys and two girls were relaxing in a booth across the room. The lights of the VIP section combined with the flashing colored lights from below caused them to almost sparkle.

I examined each of the strangers closely, trying to figure out what made them so stunning. Of the three guys, one was big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. His features were the most striking of the three and he was also the only one who didn't have a girl draped all over him.

The girls were complete opposites. The tall one would put any of the Victoria's Secret models to shame. She had a beautiful figure and she knew how to dress to accentuate it so that every girl around her looked a little worse than they had before coming into her presence. She had long blonde hair that fell into big loose curls down her back. She was sitting in the lap of the tall body builder and they were kissing deeply, his hands were cupping her perfect butt.

The other girl was short and pixielike. She was extremey thin with small, delicate features. Her hair was pitch black and cropped short and had been styled til it pointed in every direction.

Tyler nudged me to get my attention and I realized that I had been staring at the beautiful strangers across the room. I blushed deeply.

"I see you have noticed the Cullens," Jessica commented, her voice heavy with contempt.

"The Cullens? Are they related?"

"They were all adopted by one couple. The really big guy is Emmett Cullen, he and his adopted sister Rosalie hooked up and got married about two years ago. The blonde guy is Jasper and he and that short little freaky girl got married last year. Her name is Alice. The other guy is Edward and everyone thinks he is gay. He doesn't date and he's super secretive."

I stared at Jessica. If it were possible she would be neon green she was so jealous. "Wow, that's quite a family."

I glanced back over at the Cullens family. Edward had turned to stare at us. Our eyes met and I found myself unable to look away. His eyes were pitch black and I wanted to walk over to him more than anything I had ever wanted to do. My heart started to pound. Why couldn't I look away?

A look of confusion flashed across Edward Cullen's face and he turned away from me, the lock on my vision broke and I blushed again, looking down at my hands to avoid any other awkward moments.

The waitress had delivered our drinks while I had been distracted. I sipped my Coke. Jessica and Lauren were both making out with their boyfriends while Ben and Angela talked about some kung-fu movie they had watched the night before in the common room. I was uncomfortable being the seventh wheel and wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up with a good book and a cup of herbal tea.

My mind drifted back to Edward Cullen. He was goregous and I felt myself grow hot at the thought of him. His dark eyes were so intense. His nose and jaw line were chiseled, his skin so smooth it looked like marble. I had never seen anyone so beautiful, so handsome.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and was shocked to find him staring at me again. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on me, a glimmer of confusion behind his dark eyes. Why was he staring at me?

Jessica broke the silence, "are we just going to sit here tonight or are we going to dance?"

Jessica, Lauren and Angela stood up from the table. Angela took my hand and led me with her to the dance floor. I nearly tripped on the bottom stair but managed to not fall. The night flew by and I had more fun than I thought I would. We got home around two in the morning and after I had changed into my pajamas it only took me a few minutes to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – **

**Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update. Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday and I made a HUGE feast for my family. We at it on Tuesday though and so today I'm dedicating to cleaning and writing on my two stories. I hope to write another couple of chapters for this story and a few for my other story as well. Gotta make-up for lost time!**

**Please read and review. The more reviews I get the quicker I update. I can't help but want to write more when people tell me they like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys. **

Chapter Three

I stood in awe, my jaw hung open as I stare up at the impressive skyscraper in front of me. This building was the home of the Seattle-Post Intelligencer, my new home away from home. Looking at the grandeur of the building, I felt extremely intimidated. Was I good enough for this job? Was I prepared to do this job and not embarrass myself, those who had recommended me and the very newspaper that took a chance and hired me?

"Do you need some help?" A soft high soprano voice came from behind me, making me jump nearly out of my skin.

"No thank you, it's just my first –"as I looked at the person I was talking to my voice stopped dead in my throat. It was the smallest of the Cullens, Alice.

"Your first what?" Alice prodded me to continue.

"Today is my first day of work. I'm starting as an editor today."

"Cool, my name is Alice Hale. I work in the marketing department; let me take you to HR."

I nodded and smiled, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

Alice led me up an elevator, down a hall until we reached the door labeled Human Resources. I'm sure I would have been late if I had tried to find this place on my own. "Thank you Alice, you were a big help."

"No problem Bella, I'm sure I'll see you around. It was nice to meet you." Alice gave me a quick one armed hug and took off down the hall. I stared after her in shock. The way she had said that she would see me around came across like she knew something I didn't know. She was unlike anyone I had ever met and I really did not know what to think about her.

Gathering my thoughts, I walked into Human Resources. I was immediately swept up into the new hire paperwork and orientation process. Lunch came around before I knew it. A couple of the other new hires knew a good deli in the neighborhood and so we ran there, ate and then ran back.

Mr. Banner met me at the HR office and brought me to the editors department. He showed me around and introduced me to everyone. I was surprised at the small number of people in the department. He finally showed me to my desk and handed me an article.

"Let's throw you right into work Bella. This is an article that will be in tomorrow's edition. It's an investigative report on the recent disappearances in the area. The article is written by Edward Cullen, our top investigative reporter. If you have any questions about the article, please talk to him. Don't be nervous, I've seen your work, you'll do great. When you are done, e-mail me the article so I can go over your work and we'll go from there."

Mr. Banner must have seen the look of sheer shock on my face. It wasn't just that another Cullen worked for the newspaper. It was that Edward Cullen, the beautiful, mysteries man who had held me in an unbreakable stare just last night at the club. My heart started pounding at the idea of seeing him again. I quickly shook off the nervous excitement that his name had brought on and tried to focus on reading his article.

"_Another mysterious disappearance in the Seattle-metro area has police baffled. When Diana Pappas failed to return home from work on Monday, June 4, 2007, her concerned husband contact the authorities and the search began. The twenty-eight year old mother for four works at a local Greek restaurant as the pastry chef and returned home every night around 10 PM. The Auburn Police Department found Ms. Pappas's car parked at in a QFC grocery parking lot sometime just after midnight."_

"_The Auburn Police Department have no immediate official statement, but sources inside the Department reveal that there was a small amount of blood found on the driver's side of the car and that there were some minor signs of a struggle, however no fingerprints, DNA, or other physical evidence was found. The Auburn Police department and the Seattle Metro Police Department are working closely together and, though unconfirmed, there is speculation that this disappearance is related to the twelve other mysterious disappearances plaguing the Seattle area in recent weeks."_

"_It's the lack of physical evidence at the scene of the crime. Other than the victim's blood there is nothing in the car, nothing of the victim or the perpetrator. There is quite a bit of blood, but nothing is conclusive. The linking element between all twelve cases is definitely the lack of evidence, of any evidence, and that each of the victims were taken while en route home from their work and their cars have all been found a few hours later," my source at the Auburn Police Department stated._

"_The Seattle Police Department urges people to stay in pairs and to take the necessary preventative measures necessary to protect themselves. 'Do not stop to pick-up hitchhikers. In case of vehicular emergencies, such as a flat tire or mechanical error, do not accept help from strangers. Use your cell phone to call local authorities for help or if you do not have a cell phone and find yourself stranded, if approached do not roll down your windows down – ask them to proceed to a phone and call the police for you. We are more than willing to help in times like this and want to make sure you are safe. If anyone sees anything suspicious please report it immediately,' says Sergeant Emmett Cullen of the Seattle-Metro Police Department."_

Edward's article was near flawless and left a chill on my spine. I corrected a few punctuation and grammatical errors and then forwarded the article to Mr. Banner for him to inspect.

A few minutes later, Mr. Banner sent me back an e-mail giving me a thumb's up and attached twenty more articles to proof before the end of the day. The rest of the day went really fast and before I knew it, it was time for me to go home.

I gathered my things and made my way to the elevator. The doors opened and I stopped dead in my tracks. The friendly face of Alice Hale met me but standing next to her was Edward Cullen and he looked more beautiful than I had remembered the night before. Our eyes met and I stood there frozen. Alice's voice jolted me from my trance, "Getting on Bella?"

Blushing furiously, I quickly stepped onto the elevator. Edward stepped aside letting me in. Alice smiled warmly, "How was your first day?"  
"It was great. I got through more than 20 articles and Mr. Banner was pleased with my work, so I guess that means it was a success."

"Let me introduce you to my brother. Bella Swan, this is Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen, this is Bella Swan. She is new to the editorial team."

Edward was standing at the far side of the elevator, his hands gripping the railing. He kept his head down and acknowledged the introduction only with a slight nod. Alice raised an eyebrow quickly and turned back to me. "Ignore him, he's had a long day and is more than a little grumpy. He's not usually this rude."

I swore I heard a slight growl come from Edward but dismissed it at being my imagination. "I actually reviewed your article on the string of disappearances. It was quite good, barely had any punctuation corrections at all."

Edward's head snapped up. The look of absolute fury was mixed with pain and confusion. His coal black eyes burned with hatred. I took a step back placing myself as far from him as I could get. Alice's eyes grew wide and she took a slight step in front of me. The tension in the air was palatable, and I felt tears of anger and fear welling up in my eyes. What had I done to deserve such a look of hatred?

The elevator doors slid open and before I could take a breath, Edward was gone and out of my sight. Alice and I stared after him; her body visibly became more relaxed. She glanced at me and gave me a worried smile. Alice pulled me off the elevator, "He had just gotten some really bad news. Please don't let him bother you, he didn't mean anything by that, I promise. I'm glad you had a good first day – do you want to go get some coffee and celebrate?"

I managed to put on a weak smile. My heart was still beating at a mile a minute and I was scared still. "Alice I think I want to go home and go to bed. This has been the longest and craziest day of my life. I'm exhausted. Can I get a rain check on the coffee though? Maybe for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. I'm on Floor 27, come get me when you are ready to go. We'll do lunch." Alice glided away from me, leaving me alone with the jumble of thoughts running at a million miles through my head."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – **

**I want to clear a few things up. **

**1. The entire Cullen Clan are vampires. **

**2. They are the same as they were in the books, but older. This means that Emmett /Rosalie & Jasper/Alice don't have to pretend to just be boyfriend/girlfriend. They're able to live as husband and wife. This mean Alice is Alice Hale, not Alice Cullen and Rosalie is Rosalie Cullen, not Rosalie Hale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys. **

Chapter Four

I breathed in slowly through my nose pushing the hot steamy air through my lungs and then blowing it slowly out of my mouth. Sweat poured down my face as I moved in slow controlled movements, focusing on keeping my balance.

Late my senior year of high school my mom had forced me to take yoga classes with her. She said it would help me my clumsiness. We were both surprised when after a few months of classes I excelled in it and she didn't. Slowly I became more graceful, though I still tripped over pure air.

About two years ago I got into Bikram Yoga, or what my friends called "sweaty yoga." The room at the Yoga studio was kept at 95 degrees and the vigorous yoga session made you sweat like nothing else ever had. My body had always been thin, but soft – the addition of Bikram Yoga to my life had hardened my body, making me long and lean. I looked a lot better than I ever had.

I finished the Yoga session and grabbed a quick shower. The hot water washed all the salty sweat away. I felt refreshed. After my first day at work and all the craziness that went along with it, I needed to focus on what made me strong, what made me an individual. I finished showering quickly than got dressed and ran out to my car and drove home.

Jessica was in the livingroom watching TV and Angela was making some stir-fry in the kitchen. Lauren was out on a date. Angela called out to me when I came through the door, "Hey Bella, you want some stir-fry?"

"Thanks, I'd love some. I'm starving." I walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with ice water. I chugged the water down and filled my glass again.

When the stir-fry was done, I grabbed a plate and sat at the kitchen table. Angela and Jessica joined me a few minutes later.

"So Bella, how was your first day of work?"

I finished the food in my mouth and smiled. "Great I loved it. I went through over twenty articles today. Oh, I met Alice Hale and Edward Cullen. They both work at the newspaper. I actually edited Edward's article and I'm having lunch with Alice tomorrow. She seems really nice, very energetic. Edward was… weird. I am not sure but he seemed really angry with me today."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "What did you do to him?"

I just shrugged and took another bite of food. But Jessica's question made me think. Did I do something that could have upset Edward? There was something about this beautiful man that made me want to make him happy, made me want him to like me. Why did I feel the need to impress someone I don't even know?

After dinner, I feigned fatigue and excused myself from any other social activities and retreated to my room. I changed into my cotton pajamas and lay down in bed. I felt tormented by how Edward had reacted to me today, and I didn't know why. No one had ever had this kind of effect on me and it pissed me off that he had treated me that way and that I was allowing myself to react to it. Tears of anger pricked at my eyes and ran down my face.

That night was the first time I dreamed of Edward. He was running at me, full of rage, coming at me, coming to get me. I started running away from him, but no matter how far away from him I got, he kept gaining on me. I woke up screaming.

Angela came running in my room. "Are you okay Bella?"  
I nodded, "I'm fine, just had a bad dream."  
"Okay, I'm going back to bed. See you later in the morning."  
I looked at my clock. It was only four in the morning. I didn't have to be up for another two hours, but I knew that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

I got up and took a shower, allowing the hot water to wash the night's sweat off. The knots in my back slowly began to melt away and I relaxed. I can't believe that Edward's reaction to me had affected me so much. It was stupid. I am a strong and educated woman. Besides that, Alice said that he had just gotten some bad news; it had nothing to do with me.

I quickly got dressed and left early for work. I was going to get to work early and get my day started. I wanted to impress Mr. Banner. I had lunch with Alice today and if I saw Edward today, I wouldn't give him the time of day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys. **

Chapter Five

Mr. Banner looked up in surprise when I walked off the elevator and into the editorial department.

"Good morning Bella, you're here early."

"I couldn't sleep and I had nothing left at home to keep me busy. I thought I'd come in early and get a jump on the work.

Mr. Banner just smiled and went back to reading the newspaper. I settled into my desk and checked my e-mail.

I had a few e-mails from my mom, an e-mail about the company picnic coming in a few weeks, and an e-mail from Alice Hale reminding me of our lunch date. I replied quickly to my mom's e-mails and then attacked the stack of articles that were waiting in the queue.

I lost myself in the hundreds of articles that needed to be edited. I was shocked at some of the poor writing that the reporters got away with; I had always expected the professionals to be better than the college students I had worked with. I guess time doesn't change all bad habits. Time just flew by and I didn't hear someone calling my name until I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Ms. Bella Swan?"

I turned around to see a man in a blue jumpsuit holding a bouquet of flowers. "Um, yes?"

"I have a delivery of flowers for you, please sign here." I took the clipboard that he held out to me and signed on the bottom line. He set the huge bouquet of flowers on my desk and walked out the door.

Everyone in the office was staring at me. I just stared at the flowers, my mouth gaping open. Who would send me flowers? There were at least a dozen white roses, with blue freesia scattered throughout the bouquet. The smell was heavenly. I hadn't ever received flowers before in my life, and this was the absolute most beautiful bouquet I had ever seen.

I stood up and retrieved the little card from the bouquet.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_Please forgive my rude behavior yesterday. Alice informed me that I had really upset you. I am so incredibly sorry. Welcome to Seattle, I look forward to seeing you soon and getting to know you better._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen_

I just stood there frozen, my eyes still glued to the card, not sure what to do with this. Everyone just stared at me, some with jealousy, and others out of curiosity. Why would Edward Cullen be sending me flowers? I leaned in and sniffed my flowers. I hated surprises, but there was nothing I could do about these now. I might as well enjoy them. I deposited the card in the top drawer of my desk and moved the flowers to the side where I could see them out of the corner of my eye but they wouldn't interfere with my job. Deep down I was extremely pleased and I blushed.

I only had another hour until lunch and so I checked my e-mail again. My mom had already replied. She sounded worried because I wasn't overly exuberant about my new life in Seattle. I smirked and decided to tell her about my bouquet and about the gorgeous man who had sent them to me. Let her take from that what she would.

I hit send and could just imagine the phone call I'd get later tonight. I bet Edward Cullen didn't know how much fun he'd given me when he sent me these flowers. I needed to thank him, but I didn't want to hunt him down like some desperate girl.

I jotted a quick e-mail to him thanking him for the flowers, making sure I gushed over how beautiful they were and how unnecessary a gesture it had been. Once I was sure the e-mail sounded gratefully yet not hopeless, I hit send and then gathered my things for lunch. I was looking forward to getting to know Alice now more than ever.

I went up to Floor 27 and saw Alice laughing with a couple other people who were gathered around her desk. She was such a happy, go-lucky person. I started walking towards her and she turned to look at me. Her face lit up and she jumped up from her desk and bid goodbye to her co-workers.

"Hey Bella! Let's get going, I want to do a bit of shopping while we're out."

I just nodded. Shopping really wasn't my thing, but I could probably use a new pair of shoes and some workout clothes. I hadn't received my first paycheck and so money was going to be tight for the next couple weeks.

Alice led me to her car, a bright yellow 911 Porsche Turbo. The look on my face obviously betrayed my shock and she just laughed. "Don't let it scare you; I swear my baby doesn't bite."

I laughed and got in. "What do you want to eat Alice?"  
Alice shrugged, "I'm not that hungry, what do you want to eat?"

"I am in the mood for a salad; do you know a place with a great salad bar?"

"Souper Salad is good and it is right across the street from Nordstrom."

Alice hit the streets, weaving in and out of traffic. I was too scared to talk while we were in the car, but as soon as we were sitting at the table, I was going to pick her brain about her brother and what the deal was with him."

Faster than I ever would have gotten there, Alice pulled into the valet parking at Nordstrom and we ran across the street to the restaurant. We each grabbed a tray and I made a salad filled with my favorite things. Alice grabbed a baked potato and a bowl of soup. We both ordered a Coke from the waiter and I took a big bite of my salad.

While I was chewing, Alice took the opportunity to ask me some questions about myself. We engaged in some small talk about where I was from and how I came to work for the Seattle-Post Intelligencer. Alice pushed the food around on her plate, but I never saw her take a bite.

"So, tell me about your family. I saw you guys at Club Rouge a couple nights ago."

"Well, we're all adopted by our mom and dad. My dad is a surgeon and my mom does interior design and historical restorations. We've lived all over the country, moving around for Esme's work. People think it is strange that I'm married to Jasper and Rosalie married Emmett, but you can't help who you love. We're not really related, so we play down the sibling aspect now that we're all grown up. Edward is the odd man out, but I hope he finds someone soon. He's such a good guy, just really misunderstood."

"So he's not gay?"  
Alice started laughing and I could swear she almost fell on the floor. Even I was shocked that I had asked her that, it so wasn't like me.

Once Alice had recovered she smiled and decided to play my game, "why are you interested?"

This was not the answer I had expected. Was I interested? Was this why I was giving her the 6th degree about a man I had only met in passing and not under very good circumstances? I had no clue what it meant to be interested in a guy, I had never shown any interest in a guy – was this what it felt like? Until I knew, maybe I should just deny interest.

"Not really, I'm just trying to figure out why Edward sent me flowers this morning."

"Oh, is that all? He's an old fashioned guy and when I told him how visibly upset you were, he sprang into chivalrous action. He also said that you were really cute." Alice added the last statement with a wink.

I fought the blush but new I failed miserably.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter Six

The rest of my day flew by. I barely made it to the Yoga studio in time for my class. I emerged sweaty but refreshed. My roommates and I had dinner plans, so I changed in the gym and was going to head out to the restaurant immediately. They gave me the impression that there would be a single guy waiting for me to meet there, so I put a little extra effort into my appearance.

When I finally left the studio, it was dark and a light layer of fog had settled down, giving the streets a severely creepy vibe. I hurried across the street, my keys in hand, ready to unlock my car and start my car. The memory of Edward's article flitted through my head but I dismissed the chance that of all the neighborhoods the mysterious criminal would be in, he would be here where I was at this exact moment.

I inserted my key into the lock of my car and glanced around. I turned the key and opened my door. I let out a breath of relief and chuckled to myself. I had scared myself for nothing.  
"What are you laughing at?" A deep male voice rumbled in my ear.

I gasped and whirled around. A tall thin man dressed all in black, with his hooded sweatshirt over his head so I couldn't see his face stood less than three inches from me.

"Get in," He ordered me while giving me an encouraging push.

Tears of fear and rage were already pouring down my face, "Please, don't hurt me."

The stranger shut my door and before I could lock the doors was already at the passenger side with the door open. He got inside and waited for me to start the car.

"Head to Bellevue Square" he ordered.

"I'm new to the area, I've only been here a little over a week, and I don't know what Bellevue Square is or where it is." I stalled, hoping he'd lose interest in me.

"Do you know how to get onto the 520?"

I nodded and headed in that direction. Occasionally I'd glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He was completely covered from head to toe; I couldn't see anything that would help me describe him if I was able to get away from him.

"Don't think about doing anything stupid, you won't get away from me. Believe me."

The tears were pouring down my face. He ignored my tears and directed me calmly to the mall. The drive took about twenty minutes, I was afraid to go slower than the speed limit but wouldn't go above it, and I had to find a way out of this situation. He had me pull into a parking space and he turned to me and pulled the hood of his jacket back.

He had no hair, his face was pale but it was his eyes that caught my attention. They were blood red. He smiled a threatening smile and I screamed as loud as I possibly could scooting myself as far from him as I could get.

"No one will save you now. You smell delicious and will make a wonderful meal."

At that exact moment three things happened simultaneously. The street lamp we were under went out, the passenger door was yanked completely off my car and the frightening stranger was pulled back out of the car. My eyes widened with fear, but I couldn't see what was going on. I could however hear many confusing sounds, I only hope that my savior was winning and wouldn't pose me anymore threat than the otherworldly being that had been yanked out of my car. Guttural growls and tearing noises surrounded me as though a war was raging just outside my car. Occasionally something would hit my car and my car would shake violently.

And just as quickly as it started, it all stopped, and everything was completely silent. I closed my eyes and just prayed that I was safe. A few minutes passed and I opened my eyes again. It was pitch black and I was breathing heavily. But I wasn't alone. I could hear someone just outside my car breathing softly.

"Hello?"  
The breathing stopped and I waited to be attacked. But no attack came, just a soft velvety voice. "Are you okay Bella?"

"No." I began to shake, the sobs of terror I had been holding in tore through my body. "No, I'm definitely not okay. I'm not hurt, but I'm not okay."

A soft, ice cold hand touched my face, wiping away my tears. "It's okay Bella, you are safe. I'm going to pick you up and carry you to my car. Is that okay?"  
I nodded and felt two very strong arms pick me up and lift me across the passenger's seat and out into the cool, damp air. My hero's arms were strong and I felt very safe, I leaned my head against his chest and let all the tears and fear out. He cradled me gently until we reached his car. Somehow he got the door open without putting me down and he set me gently into the seat. He buckled my seatbelt and handed me my cell phone.

"I have to take care of something back at your car. Don't move, the doors are locked, you are safe. Call your friends and tell them you are safe, but don't tell them anything else. I'll be back before you are off the phone."

I drew a ragged breath, trying to control the emotion that would make it hard to talk. I didn't want to worry my roommates until I could talk to them face to face. My fingers shook as I quickly dialed Angela's number. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Ang, its Bella."

"Hey Bella! Where are you?"  
"I had some car trouble. I am not sure I'm going to make it tonight. I'm safe but I'll have to tell you about this when I get home. I'm still not sure exactly what is happening."

"Do you need someone to come and pick you up?"  
"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay, well – your date will be disappointed, but I'm sure he'll understand."

I blushed. "Please give him my most sincere apologies. Maybe we can re-schedule for another night."  
"You got it. Be safe and I'll see you at home."

"Thanks Angela."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."  
Just as I was ending the call, my knight in shining armor returned. He opened the driver's side door and slid in. He turned on the ignition and I gasped. The lights from the dash had lit up his face. I knew the face I was looking up into. Edward Cullen was staring back at me.

"Are you feeling better?"

I nodded slightly, "I'm still pretty shaken up."

"You should be. What were you doing out alone? You said you edited my article, but I guess you didn't read it very closely."

I looked away embarrassed. "I did read it; I just didn't think that I would be attacked."

"You have no idea how lucky you are."

"It can't be a coincidence that you came to my rescue. How did you find me?"

"Are you hungry?"

I nodded. I knew he was avoiding my question and I dropped it momentarily, but I wouldn't drop it for good. I took a breath, wiped the tears from my face. I closed my eyes and used what I had learned in yoga to calm myself. My breathing calmed, the butterflies in my stomach went away and I felt strong and at ease.

When I opened my eyes I found Edward studying me. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He put the car in reverse and backed out of his parking space. As we drove away I looked behind me where my car was and screamed.

"Stop the car! My car is on fire!"

Edward didn't stop, instead he sped up. I turned towards him and pointed a finger in his direction. "You set my car on fire?" My voice was mixed with rage, confusion and horror.

He just nodded his head, his face grim without emotion. I stared at him. He had saved my life one minute and in the next had set my car on fire. I didn't know what to think about my hero and couldn't imagine what to expect next.

As we sped out of the parking lot Edward flipped his cell phone open and dialed a number. "Hey. I found him before he killed her. He's dead. There is a car fire in the Bellevue Square parking lot, that's it. We'll come up with the cover story tonight."

There was a pause as whomever Edward was talking to responded. He had killed the man who was about to kill me. My eyes got wide and I could feel the fear boiling back up inside of me.

Edward spoke of the death like it meant nothing. If he could kill that man so easily, would he hurt me?

"She's safe, physically unharmed. I've got her here with me, I'm going to take her to dinner – she's going into shock."

Again Edward paused.

"Well, I think I owe her an explanation. Alice said that I could trust her, so I'm going to trust her with the truth."

I felt a wave of relief come over my body. At least I'd know what the hell was going on. Edward was listening intently to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'll call you in about two hours and you can come take her statement. Let her eat first and let me explain the situation. I'm going to let you go now. Talk to you in a few."

Edward shut his phone and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. His lips set to a thin line and I knew he was worried about how I was going to react to all of this.

His voice was calm and steady, "I think it is time you and I talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter Seven

Edward pulled into a parking space of a fancy Italian restaurant. His car was the only one in the parking lot. He looked at me and smiled. "Bella, I need you to trust me, everything will be alright. I've got to put a different shirt on; I have one in the trunk. So first I'm going to get out of the car, open the trunk and put on a clean shirt. Then I'm going to come around to your side open your door and we'll go in. You can order anything off the menu that you want, and I'll explain everything and answer any questions you might have. Alright?"  
I nodded quickly.

Edward opened his door and walked to the back of the car. The trunk popped open and a half a minute later he shut the trunk and walked to my side of the car. He opened my door and held his hand out to help me out. I took his hand and stood up out of the car. I reached for my purse and realized that it was in my burning truck. I grimaced.

Edward noticed. He moved closer to me, searching my face for any injury, "are you okay?"

"My purse is still in my trunk."

The worry that had flooded his eyes receded. His cold hand brushed my cheek softly. "We can replace all of those things, but we couldn't ever replace you."

I looked into his eyes and felt my stomach twist into knots. How could someone I don't know make me feel this way?

Edward held his arm out for me to take and shut my door. I wrapped my arm in his and he guided me to the entrance of the restaurant. He opened the door for me and waited for me to walk in.

The hostess stood up a little taller when she saw Edward, rolling her shoulders back to push her chest out a little further. Edward didn't even look at her, his eyes never leaving me for a second. "Your most private table for two please."

I looked back and forth between the two. She picked up two menus and guided me to a round booth which was almost completely surrounded by a curved brick wall. She handed Edward a wine menu and handed us each a dinner menu. "Your waitress will be out to serve you in just a moment, is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?"

Edward shook his head and thanked her, his eyes still trained intensely on me. She waited for a half second more and then turned on her heel and walked away.

I studied Edward's face, something was different and it was bothering me. His hair was still tousled and messy, his skin was still pale. I moved over each feature and that's when I saw it. His eyes were the same topaz that Alice's had been today at lunch. I know his eyes had been black just yesterday.

"Did you get contacts?"

Edward gave me a strange look. "No, why?"  
"Yesterday your eyes were black, today they're gold."

A look of shock flitted momentarily across Edward's face. "You are far more observant than I gave you credit for."

I felt pleased with myself and yet no less confused.

"Order your dinner, and then we'll talk."

I nodded and looked down at my menu. As if she had been called to our table, our waitress appeared seemingly out of thin air and introduced herself to us. "Hello, my name is Antoinette and I will be your waitress today."

She had a basket of warm, soft garlic breadsticks and she set on the centre of the table. "What can I get you to drink tonight?"

"I'd like a Coke please." I smiled at the waitress but her attention was focused entirely on Edward.

"I'd like a Coke as well."

"Can I get you an appetizer tonight?"  
Edward looked at me and I shook my head. "I am ready to order though."

Antoinette turned her body slightly towards me, prepared to take down my order. "I'll have the chicken piccata please. I'd like a side of asparagus as well."

Antoinette nodded her head slightly and scribbled my order quickly. She turned back to Edward, "and for you sir?"

Edward shook his head, "Nothing for me, thank you."

Antoinette raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "I'll be right out with your drinks."

She turned and walked away. Edward chuckled softly. I picked up a breadstick and took a bite. It tasted so good; I closed my eyes and reveled in the garlic-buttery goodness.

"Would you like me to explain what happened first or would you like to ask questions?

I took another bite and chewed, delaying my answer while I pondered the possible consequences of both options. I made my decision and then swallowed the bread. "I think I would like an explanation first."

Edward nodded.

"Before I begin, I need to ask a favor. I need you to not interrupt me until I am finished, I need you to listen carefully. Most of all, you can never repeat what I'm about to tell you. Alice says we can trust you, and Alice would know. Do you agree to these conditions?"  
I thought for less than a second and nodded my head.

Edward just looked at me for a second and then took a breath. "First I want to tell you who attacked you. His name was Anthony and he was a vampire. He has been killing women all over Seattle. He has killed far more women than the police know about, but we went with what the police know rather than what we know."

My mouth was hanging open and Edward paused allowing what he had just said to me to sink in. After a minute he continued, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I assume that you might be asking yourself that if he was a vampire, what am I? I am a vampire as well. My entire family is. I was born in 1901 and lived until 1925. My entire family contracted tuberculosis and I was the only one still alive. My doctor was a vampire and changed me into a vampire."

"We do drink blood, however we have chosen to abstain from human blood and feed only on animal blood. The man who attacked you tonight had red eyes because he drank human blood. My eyes are golden when I've recently eaten and get darker when I need to eat. There are seven us in our family, none of us are actually related, but we live together and support one another in our choice of lifestyle. Do you have any questions?"

Edward stopped and allowed me to think. Had I not just experience what I had; everything that Edward had said would be ridiculous. I stared at the man who had just saved me and considered what he had just told me.

"How can you be out during the day?"

He smiled a beautiful crooked smile and leaned forward, "Won't hurt me. That's a myth. In fact, pretty much everything literature and cinema tell you about vampires are myths. They only thing they get right is that we drink blood."

"How did you find me?"

Edward pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "Some vampires have special abilities. Alice has visions of the future and saw him attacking you and called me. I was sort of following you so I wasn't too far from you. I waited until I could get close enough without causing a problem."

Antoinette brought me my dinner. She turned towards Edward, "are you sure you don't want anything?"

Edward shook his hand and smiled at her. "No thank you."

She just shrugged and turned away. I took a bite and rolled my eyes into the back of my head. Edward chuckled at my reaction to the food. I chewed my food slowly and then asked my next question.

"Why were you following me?"

Edward bit his lip. "I have a special ability. I can read minds. You are the only person who I can't read. You fascinated me. You are unlike any other woman I've met."

I blushed. I was so glad he couldn't read me. I hadn't been this attracted to a man in a very long time and Edward wasn't an ordinary man by any means.

"Why were you so upset yesterday in the elevator?"

Edward's face went grim and he pressed his lips together into a thin line. "You are a beautiful woman but more than that, you smell amazing. I hadn't eaten in quite a while and being so close to you in that small elevator, I almost attacked you. You smell better than anyone I've ever been around and I nearly lost control. I'm so sorry."

My eyes grew wide and I put my fork down on my plate. Edward had nearly killed me. I had been right, his anger had been directed at me. It had been because of how I smell to him not something I had done. That meant there was no hope for a future "us". My smell would always bother him and he would have to avoid anything more than sitting across from me at dinner. I was actually surprised he could do that.

"Well, where do we go from here?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Now that I know your secret, where do we go from here?"  
"You mean you believe all of this?"

"I wouldn't believe this kind of thing if I hadn't experienced what I did tonight, but everything you are telling me sort of makes sense."

Edward's face betrayed his shock and he just stared at me as I sucked a long piece of asparagus into my mouth. He just watched me eat for a few minutes before he continued.

"You have already promised me not to repeat any of this information to anyone, so you are free to go. But, I'd like to get to know you better. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to be my friend. I'm still very dangerous, as you saw in the elevator. However, I feel a very strong pull towards you and would give anything to spend some time with you."

I stared at Edward. What would such a beautiful man want with me? My eyes wandered over his gorgeous body. It was just a curiosity, he didn't want me, and he just wanted to get to know the person whose thoughts he couldn't hear.

I smiled sweetly at Edward, "I'd like to get to know you very much."

Edward's face broke out into a brilliant smile.

I popped another bite of food in my mouth and stared into his beautiful eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter Eight

Edward and I just stared into one another's eyes for a very long time. His eyes tried to read my mind and search into my soul, my eyes held his gathering reassurance and courage over the gnawing terror that tickled my mind threatening to bubble to the surface. Occassionally he'd break the silence and remind me to take a bite of food. Every now and then I'd think of another question I wanted to ask him. Mostly though, we just stared.

"Why did you have to burn my truck?

"You mean that junk pile that was barely held together with rust? Partially for the cover story and partially because I needed to burn the remains to make sure he stayed gone."

A streak of terror ripped through me. Could he come back? Was I still in danger? Edward wouldn't always be there to save me, would I be sleeping one night in my bed when the stranger would find me seeking revenge? I bit my lip to hold back the burgeoning sobs of terror. What had I gotten myself involved with?

Edward's cold hand covered mine. "You are safe. He is gone. You don't have anything to worry about."

The little voice in the back of my head nagged at me. I did have something to worry about. He was a monster too. The only thing that separated him from my attacker was a choice he made to drink only animal blood instead of human blood. He had already admitted that he longed for my blood more than others, one false move and he could be at my throat stealing my life away. I was definitely not safe.

Edward began to say something but his phone rang, stopping him before he could. "Hey Emmett, are you ready to talk to her? Okay, I'll pay the bill and then we'll meet you at my car. I want to keep this short, Bella's been through a lot tonight and she's still not as stable as I'd like."

I could hear a murmur from the other end of the line and Edward was nodding in response. "Yeah, I think that would be a good thing as well. We'll talk about that when we get out there."

Edward snapped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket. "Are you ready to go talk to my brother?"

I nodded slightly. I was going into the dark with a vampire to go talk to another vampire. I bit my lip nervously.

Edward noticed my nervous twitch and rested his hand on my shoulder, "everything will be alright. I promise."

Edward threw a couple of twenties on the table, far more than the bill would ever have been, and got up. He held out his hand to help me up and guided me with one hand on the small of my back through the restaurant and out to the car.

Emmett's police cruiser was parked next to Edward's silver Volvo. Emmett loomed next to the car, a pad of paper and a pen in his hand. "Shall we do this in your car? The seating is much more comfortable."

Edward nodded and opened the passenger door for me. I slid in and he shut the door. Emmett was scooting in the back, he knees hitting the back of my seat jolting me forward a little.

"Sorry," he murmured.

Edward got in the car in one smooth, fluid motion and shut the door. He looked at his brother for a minute nodding every once in a while. They were obviously trying to talk about me without letting me know. I just bit my lip and leaned forward, resting my head against the cool dashboard.

Edward place a hand on my back, "Are you okay?"

"Fabulous. My entire world has been rocked today. I don't think it is possible for my night to get worse and yet I feel like it isn't ever going to end." Tears started forming behind my eyes and try as I might to blink them away, spilled over running down my cheeks. I was bordering on a breakdown and was fighting not to do this in front of the most beautiful man I had ever known. I didn't want him to think I was a weak, emotional little girl.

Emmett's voice was deeper than Edwards, but Edward's was much more seductive. Emmett was obviously trying to be as matter-of-fact about what he was there to do in order to minimalize the emotional impact. "Ms. Swan, now that you understand exactly what Edward and I are and what you assailant was, I hope you'll understand that we have to pad the report a little in order to protect our exsistance and to make it believable to those who aren't experiencing it right this minute."

I just nodded.

"The story at this point is that the assailant was forcing you to drive him to a secluded location, you veered off the road and went head first into a tree, you were wearing a seatbelt so you escaped unharmed but the assailant went partially through the window. You stumbled out of the car and started back up towards the road when the car burst into flames. You called Edward for help, having become acquainted with him at work, and he called me."

I just looked at Edward, my face full of confusion. He stopped Emmett and took my hand, "what is it Bella?"  
"My car burned at the mall, isn't that going to be a small problem for our story?"

Edward smiled, "Bella, that's all been taken care of. The scene of the crime perfectly matches the story. You don't need to worry one bit."

I raised an eyebrow but just nodded. Who was I to question the abilities of an entire family of vampires?

Emmett handed me the pad of paper and the pen. "Bella, I need you to write your side of our story on the paper and then sign it. Then I'll be done with you for the night. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I was writing my side of the story down, my hands shaking. "No. Physically I'm fine. Besides being terrified and knowing that I'll never being able to sleep again, I'm fine."

Emmett just nodded. "Well, we don't sleep at all so if you need to talk to someone – you know you've got seven sets of ears that are available to you any time you might need us. And unlike most people, we won't think you're crazy."

I focused on keeping my side of the story simple. The silent tears that had been running down my face since I got in the car dripped a couple of drops on the paper. I finished as quickly as I could and handed it to Edward to okay. He read it quickly. "Looks good to me, you should be a reporter!"

Emmett took the pad of paper, handed me his card with his home and cell numbers written on it. "Just in case." And he slid out of the car leaving me alone with Edward.

Edward looked at me and took my hand. The physical contact shocked me and I yanked my hand away. He didn't move, just looked into my eyes. I could see the surprise and hurt burning there. "I'm sorry. I thought you might want me to comfort you."

I held my hand back out to him, "I do, it just startled me that is all."

Edward held my hand, rubbing calming circles on my palm. The tears were still dripping down my face. How could I feel so calm and yet so afraid around Edward? I chewed on my lip, giving in to my bad habit.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I just shook my head. Edward sighed and started the engine. "Ready to go home?"

I nodded. He reached over me and pulled my seatbelt on. "Safety first," and he backed out of the parking space and speeded quickly away.

A few minutes later Edward had me home. The apartment was visibly dark from the street. Everyone was still out partying. Edward glanced up to my apartment, "are you going to be okay alone tonight?"

I nodded and went to get out of the car. Edward was already at my door opening it for me and helping me out. He walked me to the door of the apartment and paused, "I programmed my phone number into your cell phone, as well as Alice's and Emmett's. If you need anything, please, don't hesitate to call.

Edward leaned in and brushed his lips across my cheek. "Goodnight Bella."

Part of me didn't want him to leave, but the other part wanted me to run far away from him. It was then that I realized I don't have a key. I turned to Edward and blushed. "I can't get in, my keys were in my purse."

Edward nodded. "Wait right here, I'll be right back."

I leaned my head up against the door and waited for Edwar to return. When the front door unlocked and swung open a minute later, I was so taken by surprise that I lost all balance and began to fall towards the floor. Two strong arms caught me. Edward swept me into his arms and carried me inside. Not knowing which door was mine, he layed me gently on the couch. "Goodnight Bella, call me if you need anything."

Still in shock, I just nodded and he turned and walked out of the room without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter Nine

I stared into the dark empty room after Edward had left. My body started shaking violently. Everything that I had been through that night, everything I had learned, how close I came to dying hit me all at once. I purposely rolled off the couch and onto the floor, I didn't think I could walk but I needed to get into my room. Slowly I crawled into my room. I collapsed on the floor next to my bed, sobbing.

If only I hadn't moved to Seattle. If only I was back in my mom's house where I had always felt safe. But home wasn't there anymore. My mom and Phil had just packed all their stuff and moved out to Floriday so that Phil could play for the baseball team there. Despite my roommates I was all alone in this big city and had nothing to keep me safe.

The sobs turned into screams. The anguish and fear had become too much and my body was hurting worse than it ever had before. There was no injury that could compare. Images of the monster that had almost killed me flashed through my mind. I could feel the terror taking over and I was losing all control.

The panic attack hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt like I was drowning and couldn't catch a breath. My face was unbearably hot. Just as I slipped into unconciousness, I felt two cold arms wrap around me and a gentle velvety voice reassured me that everything was going to be okay.

My dreams that night were terrifying but everytime a monster was about to attack me, Edward swept in and saved me. The dreams got progressively worse until sometime early in the morning I woke up scream.

"Shh, Bella everything will be okay. I'm here, nothing will ever hurt you again." Edward's fingers ran gently over my face.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"I shouldn't have left you alone. You had a panic attack and passed out. I've been sitting with you here all night. You've been having a lot of nightmares."

"Bella are you okay? You screamed?" Angela came bursting in my room. She stopped short when she saw Edward laying next to me in bed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here with you."

"It's okay Angela, I had a traumatic night and Edward was just staying with me because I was so scared. Let's talk about it in the morning?"  
Angela nodded and left the room. "Night Bella. Night Edward."

I sighed and turned back to Edward. "I'll be fine now, really – you don't have to stay all night."

"It's hardly night anymore. Its 5:30 AM, we'll have to go into work soon."

I sighed. "Well, what are we going to do for the next hour until I have to get up?"

"How about a little quid pro quo? I ask you a question, you answer and then you ask me a question, I answer."

I flicked my bedside light on so I could watch his face. There were so many things I wanted to ask him. Some questions were silly things, others were much more important. I decided I should work my way to the harder questions. A small smirk crossed my face, "sounds good. You go first."

"Okay, where are you from?"

"Phoenix. Where are you from?"

"Chicago. Why did you move to Seattle?"

Edward was supposed to be this award winning investigative reporter and the first question he asked me was one that shold be obvious.

"Because I was offered a job with the newspaper and it was a great opportunity."

"If you could get this good a job in Seattle, why not get a job closer to home?" Edward pushed me to answer him more completely and I knew that I couldn't just brush the surface; he really wanted to know me. Why was he so interested in me?

"I wanted a new start. There was nothing wwrong with my life in Phoenix but I thought a new chapter in my life deserved a new setting. Plus, my mom can travel with her husband now; she doesn't feel obligated to stay home with me."

Edward seemed satisfied with my answer. "Why do you eat animals?"

He fidgeted slightly. "Because we don't want to be monsters."

"Are animals enough?"

He paused trying to come up with an answer. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, just a little inside joke. It doesn't completely take care of the thirst, but it keeps us strong enough to resist."

I tried desperately to keep my face calm and collected, but his words shocked me a little and my eyes betrayed me.

"Is this going to be a problem?" He almost sounded like he hoped it would.

"No!" I answered forcefully. "It's just a lot of information to taken in. Yesterday I didn't believe that vampires exsisted. To me they were only figments of the imagination, characters in some book I read in high school or from a movie with Tom Cruise in it. In one night my life was changed forever, I became aware of something that most people will never know and it's a bit overwhelming."

Edward touched my hand gently, his fingers were ice cold but their touch was comforting. "That's completely understandable."

For a minute Edward and I just stared into one another's eyes. There was no uncomfortable silence, no awkward moments, we were just being in one another's presence.

Edward broke the silence first, "what's your favorite color?"

I laughed. "Are you kidding me? Do you really want to know that?"

Edward nodded. "My favorite color varies with my mood. I tend to dress according to my mood and according to the color of that mood."

"What are your interests?" I leaned in a little closer to him.

"I love music. I go to the symphony and the opera a lot, I have season tickets. I play the piano and compose my own music. I also love hiking on the Olympic peninsula. I like movie and books, when you don't ever sleep you read a lot of books and watch a lot of movies. What are your hobbies?"  
"I love to read. You can almost always find my nose in book. I really enjoy cooking and love to eat ethnic cuisine. My favorites are Italian, Greek & Thai. I do yoga, mostly to improve my balance and grace, but it has become a real stress reliever."

It was time to go for a harder question. "Are you struggling with your bloodlust for me right now?"

Edward frowned at me. "Bella we try very hard to control our thirst for human blood, but we are still very dangerous. If Alice had not been there when we first met in the elevator, I may have attacked you. You have a strange hold on me Bella and I don't know what to do about it."

"The thing is, there is more than just bloodlust. I want to run away from you, to keep you safe from me, but I just can't. I see your face when I close my eyes. I want to touch your skin, kiss your lips, and hold you very close. I may be a vampire, but I'm also a man and I've felt things towards you in the past twenty-four hours that I haven't felt in over one hundred years."

"Common sense tells me to stay away from you. I'm not safe and the monster in me will always crave your blood. You will always be in danger, no matter what. If you were to run away from me, I wouldn't come after you. I'd understand. But I can't walk away; I can't be the one to leave."

I reached out slowly and took his hand. He tensed up and started to jerk his hand away but stopped himself and visibly relaxed. "What if I don't want to walk away? What if you have a pull on me too?"

"Then I guess we'll take our chances and see where this road leads us. I wish you wouldn't go down this road, I don't know where it will lead you."

"As long as it is beside you, I will go anywhere."

"Oh Bella, you are so damn beautiful." Dawn filled the room with a soft light. Edward's skin seemed to glow. I reached out slowly and touched his face. Edward sat perfectly still with his eyes closed. I brushed my knockles acgainst his cheek. His hand came up and enveloped mine. Turning his head, he brushed his lips lightly over my wrist.

"How are you managing the bloodlust?"

"It's painful, I won't like. However I want something much more than your blood and that seems to give me the power to resist."

I heard movement in the kitchen. "Edward my three roommates are going to give me the third degree about you. What should I tell them?"

"Well, you told the girl who barged in here last night that I was staying to help you after your scary night. You'll probably need to explain what happened last night. Just tell them that you were attacked and that I happened to see it and came to your aide. If they press about the nature of our relationship you can tell them we're dating. Whatever else you say is up to you. I'll be interested to hear what you say about me."

I scowled at him but he melted my annoyance with one of his crooked smiles.

"I've got clothes in my car. Do you mind if I catch a shower here while you talk to your roommates? Then we can go to work together."

I nodded and pulled myself out of bed. It was going to be an interesting day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter 10

Edward opened my bedroom door and walked into the living room.

"Good morning ladies."

I walked out just behind him and smiled as Jessica and Lauren's jaws dropped in shock. I was surprised Angela hadn't told them that he was here but pleased none the less that I had one roommate who wasn't a hopeless gossip.

"Good morning Edward, morning Bella. Did you guys get back to sleep after Bella's nightmare last night?" Angela called to us as she continued getting her breakfast. She acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary, as if Edward stayed over every night. You could always count on Angela, I really liked her.

"Nope, we stayed up talking the whole time." I called back to her.

I walked Edward to the front door. "I'll be right back with my clothes in a second."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. I blushed bright red. I could feel the eyes of my roommates drilling into the back of my head. I heard Edward chuckle very quietly under his breath as he walked down the stairs and out to his car.

I turned to walk back into the kitchen but ran straight into Lauren and Jessica who were standing less than an inch behind me watching Edward walk away.

"Was that Edward Cullen?" Jessica shrieked.

"Yes it was."

"Did he stay over last night?"

"Yes he did."

"With you?"  
"Yes."

Lauren's eyes narrowed and she glared at me. "You mean he's not gay?"  
I shook my head, "nope. He's not gay."

"Did you have sex with him?"

I felt my face get very red. "Nothing happened. We're dating but we haven't done anything yet. You know how I didn't show up last night? I was attacked on my way to the club as I was getting my car at the yoga studio."

"I had to crash my truck to get away from the guy who kidnapped me. He wasn't wearing a seatbelt and went halfway through the window. Edward saw the accident and pulled over to help. He pulled me out of the car, recognized me and saved my life. My car exploded a few minutes after he got me out of the car."

"The police came, I gave them a statement. Edward forced me to eat some dinner because I was in shock. He dropped me off at home but when he started to leave I had a major panic attack. So he stayed with me to help me feel safe."

Jessica, Lauren and Angela stood dead still. Angela threw herself at me, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. "Oh my God Bella! I heard about that accident on the radio last night! Are you alright?"

I nodded my head. How did the story get on the radio? What did they do to make the story look real? "Thanks to Edward there weren't any physical injuries. He saved my life. I'm still pretty shaken up about it, but overall, I'm okay."

"Do the police know who attacked you?"

"Yeah, you know that guy who has been kidnapping girls and dropping their cars off in parking lots with no physical evidence except a smear of blood? He attacked me. They police say that I'm very luck to have escaped. He's dead now, he won't hurt anyone else."

Edward knocked lightly on the front door and let himself in. He was carrying a duffel bag and a bath towel. Jessica and Lauren stared at him, following him with their eyes as he walked across the room. He stopped to kiss me lightly on the cheek and then went into my bathroom to shower.

Angela didn't even notice Edward had come back in the house. "I'm glad you are alright Bella. You are so lucky that Edward was there behind you. He's your own personal knight in shining armor."

I grinned. "I think of him more of my guardian angel."

Lauren shook her head. "How the _hell_ did you get a guy like him?"  
I knew I should have been insulted, but I was asking myself the same thing. I shrugged. Why such a gorgeous man would ever choose me, I wouldn't know.

"So, is he a good kisser?" Jessica stepped closer and lowered her voice as if Edward would hear her. If only she knew that he could hear her every thought.

"We haven't kissed yet. He's a real gentleman."

Jessica winked at me, "do you like him?"  
I nodded.

"How much," she pressed.

"A lot."

Angela walked over and gave me a big hug. "You're a great girl Bella; you really deserve an awesome guy. He better treat you well or I'll have Ben beat him up."

She winked at me and I smiled brightly. I poured myself a bowl of cereal. My stomach was all in knots. I barely know Edward and my feelings may be completely irrational, but I knew without a doubt in my mind that I was falling madly in love with him.

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Jessica and Lauren left while I was eating for class and Angela went in her room to get dressed. I finished breakfast quickly and went in my room to check my e-mail. I sat at my desk and opened Internet Explorer. The sound of my bathroom door caused me to look up. Edward was standing in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. Steam poured out the door behind him and the water droplets glistened on his bare, muscular chest.

My jaw dropped to my chest and my eyes grew wide. I knew I was staring and that he would know that I was lusting after him, but I couldn't help myself. What did he expect when he was standing mostly naked in front of me? Edward winked at me.

"Bella, do you have a blow dryer?"  
"Under the sink."

"Thanks." Edward shut the door behind him.

"No, thank you," I murmured. Edward laughed and I cursed his sensitive hearing.

The blow dryer roared to life and I quickly perused my e-mail. Edward emerged a few minutes' later all dressed and ready to go. He looked amazing. "Your turn."

I gathered my things and hurried into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and hurried to get dressed. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail, brushed my teeth and left the bathroom. Edward was lounging on my bed looking at a framed picture of my mom and me.

"Bella, how many boyfriends have you had?"  
I shook my head, "I haven't had any boy friends. My priorities were always on school. Mom had me really young and always encouraged me to wait for a relationship until I was out of school and had a career. I went on a couple blind dates in college but they weren't interested in me, they were trying to hook up with my friend."

He nodded. "Well those men were really stupid. Just so you know, I've never dated anyone either. When I was alive all I was interested in was politics and the Great Depression. My father was a lawyer and I was attending law school. After I was turned, I never showed interest in it because I thought my life was over."

I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He took my hand in his. "And now?" I asked.

"And now, being near you, I feel more alive than I ever have before."

Edward placed his hand gently on my face. "Bella. May I kiss you?"  
I bit my lower lip nervously and nodded. Edward leaned in and kissed my lips, first brushing them gently with his, and then pressing his lips to mine with more passion. His lips lingered on mine, his arms went down around my waist and he pulled me closer.

I had to pull away to breath. We stared into one another's eyes while I caught my breath and then Edward pulled me in again for another sweet kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

**A/N – I just wanted to warn you guys. I'm going to take some liberties with the characters based on their ages. Edward was changed at 24 years old. He has the desires of a much older man in this story. Bella is 23. Edward will feel more comfortable with physical affection in my story because at 24 (plus almost a hundred years) he will be ready for it. I am not going to have them become sexually active quickly, but it will happen. **

Chapter 11

The alarm on Edward's watch began to beep. Our lips were still interlocked. My body was tingling, awake to sensations it had never experienced before. Edward groaned softly and broke the kiss. He pushed a button on his watch to make the beeping stop.

"It's time to leave for work." He whispered softly.

"Damn adult responsibility." I murmured and leaned my forehead against his chest.

Edward grinned and kissed my forehead. He pulled me up off the bed with him and we walked out to his car. Before opening the door he kissed me softly on the lips. "Let's get this day over with so we can have some more quality time together tonight."

The ride into downtown Seattle was quiet. Edward drew shapes on the back of my hand. I closed my eyes letting the soft classical music on the radio wash over me. His soft touch was erotic and relaxing at the same time, seemingly conflicting feelings.

Edward parked the car and we walked hand and hand into the building. The elevator was packed and so Edward pulled me to the stairwell. I didn't know if I was up to climbing twenty floors this early in the morning. Edward noticed my hesitation and chuckled.

"Don't worry; I am not going to make you walk. Get on my back and hold on tight."

I gave him the most incredulous look I could and then complied. He hadn't led me astray yet. As soon as I was on his back he took of running. Faster than I could actually figure out what he was doing, he came to an almost abrupt stop. We were in the stairwell on the twentieth floor.

I clung tightly to his back, my eyes squeezed shut. Please don't throw up, please don't throw up. I repeated my mantra over and over again.

"Bella, we're here, you can get down."

"I think I'm going to need some help Edward, my body doesn't want to cooperate with my mind."

Edward gently pulled me off his back and into his arms. His voice turned husky, "I don't mind you pressed so tightly to me, but I'd rather you were in front of me so I could look at your beautiful face instead."

I looked up into his eyes and smiled at him. His eyes were darker than they had been this morning. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, urgency and passion filled me. My legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck. I didn't know who this was doing this, I was never this forward, but I needed Edward, I needed him this way at this moment.

Edward moved his kiss from my lips to my throat and down to my shoulder. His right hand rubbed my breast causing me to moan. No one had ever touched me like this, the electricity shot up my spine, my body arched into him. I was losing all control.

The door to the stairwell slammed shut on the floor above us and Edward pulled away from me abruptly. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself down. I readjusted my clothing, blushing a deep red. "I think I better go in my office."

Edward brushed my lips with his. "I'll see you after work; I'm in the field today. Have a really good day Bella. I'll be thinking of you."

"You too Edward."

I opened the door and stepped through, not trusting myself to leave him there if I waited another minute.

I sat at my desk and put my head in my hands. A huge grin spread across my face. Edward was amazing and he was interested in _me_. How did I ever get this lucky?

I took a few minutes at my desk to calm down. The memory of Edward's lips on mine, his hand on my chest, our bodies pressed together caused me to shiver. I knew that if I were standing I'd fall. I hadn't ever imagined that I could feel this way.

As my heart returned to a normal pace, I buckled down and got to work. I had to get through about thirty articles before lunch. I needed the distraction or I'd go crazy thinking about Edward. I felt myself slip into the zone and the outside world phased away as I threw myself into work.

Time passed quickly when I was unaware of what was going on around me. I just finished editing an article on a medical breakthrough in cancer research when the ding of an incoming e-mail pulled me from my daze. A message from Alice popped into my inbox.

_Hey Bella,_

_I'm so excited about you and Edward hooking up! Let's meet for lunch and talk._

_Affectionately,_

_Alice_

I quickly responded to her e-mail that I'd come up to her office at noon, which only left me another thirty minutes.

I quickly finished up three short articles in my queue and then gathered my purse and went to Alice's office. She was waiting for me at the elevator. Alice threw her arms around my neck as soon as the doors open. "Bella, I'm so excited for you! Edward is such a sweet guy and he's been alone for such a long time. What are you wearing on your date tonight?"

Alice didn't let me get a word in as she babbled on at a hundred million miles a minute. I had never been too comfortable expressing my feelings and this dark haired beautiful little pixie accept me so quickly and readily, I was a little uncomfortable.

Finally she slowed down. "Really, what are you going to wear on your date tonight?" Alice looked over what I was wearing with a look of disgust.

"I have no idea. I don't even know where we're going or what we're going to be doing."

Well, I know all the above Bella. Let's grab you some quick lunch and we'll stop at the mall and pick-up your clothes I have on reserve at Nordstrom's. Then we'll run to a couple of other stores for the accessories."

"Alice, I have to save up for a new car. I haven't even gotten my first paycheck. I can't afford to shop for new clothes."

Alice just dismissed my objections. "Bella, I didn't say you were going to pay for any of it. It's my treat."

I was uncomfortable with the idea that someone I barely knew would be buying me expensive clothes. I tried to object but Alice was the most stubborn person I have ever met. I grabbed a burger at the McDonalds next door and was swept off to shop with Alice.

By the time she was done, I had five bags of new clothes, three new pairs of shoes and some underwear that made me blush just thinking about it. I felt like I had been caught in a whirlwind. Never before have I seen a woman more in her element, Alice belonged at the mall, shopping professionally.

I was grateful when it was time to go back to work. She was reluctant to leave yet. "Bella, don't you want to get your hair done first?"

"No, I have a ton of work left to do today and I'm already uncomfortable with the amount of money you spent on me. I know you don't get paid enough at the paper to pay for all this stuff."

Alice's laugh was like the tinkling of hundreds of miniature bells. "Oh Bella, we don't work because we have to, we work because we want to. That and because days get awfully long when you have nothing to do, day after day. Did Edward tell you about our special gifts?"

"He told me he can read everyone's mind but mine."

Alice nodded. "Well, I can see the future and my husband can control emotions. So, let's just say we have a very successful stock portfolio among other small business ventures. Our father is a doctor, my husband Jasper is a psychiatrist, Emmett is a police officer and Rosalie does modeling. Our mom has a successful home interiors line sold at upscale boutiques. Money is not a problem in our family and we love spending it on the people we care about."

We arrived back at work a few minutes before my lunch was over. I hurried up to my desk. A single red rose rested on my keyboard along with a note.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I hope you had a nice lunch with Alice and that she didn't go overboard shopping with you. I'll be here to pick you up from work at six. If you need me before then, just call me. I miss you more than you can imagine. I love you._

_E_

I read the note over and over again. I bit my lip. I always thought it would take me a long time to develop these feelings for someone, but I really did love Edward. These feelings were real. I never imagined it would feel like this, but now that it was here I couldn't imagine it feeling like anything else.

The rest of the day was going to go so slow. I couldn't wait to see Edward again and tell him that I loved him too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

**A/N – Yes, Edward said he loved Bella awful fast. But remember, he's a vampire… he moves on a different timetable than everyone else. Bella loves him but Edward will not put Bella in the situation where she's going to have to say I love you back for a while… **

Chapter 12

Alice came running into the editor's room at 5:30. Her high heels made quite a racket on the tile floor. I was so involved in editing an article from our food critic that I didn't notice until she practically shrieked at me.

"Bella, tell me you are done, I have to help you get ready for your date!"

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"I have to do your hair and make-up, Edward will be here in thirty minutes, we don't have much time."  
Alice began pulling me away from my computer. I yanked away from her just long enough to save the file I was working on before Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into the women's bathroom. She ran back out into the office and brought back three bags from our afternoon shopping trip.

"Get in the handicapped stall and undress, I'll hand you what you are wearing."

"Alice, where are we going tonight?"  
Alice smiled, "you'll see. Oh Bella, you are just going to feel like a Princess tonight."

I ran into the handicapped stall and quickly undressed. I kicked the clothes I had been wearing under the door of the stall.

"Bella, underwear too!" Alice demanded.

Blushing, I pulled off my underwear and bra and slid them under the stall door. I felt so embarrassed naked in the bathroom at my work. I prayed they didn't have any security cameras that could see me. Alice handed a lacy pair of panties over the door and a corset. I had objected when she bought the corset, but she insisted that it was necessary.

"Alice, I have no idea how to put this thing on."

"Wrap it around you and the hook the hooks in the front. I'll adjust the laces when you have it on."

I slid the panties on first and then got the corset on and hooked up. I opened the stall door and let Alice in. A woman I barely know was seeing me in less than anyone ever had. I was bright red as she stepped around back and untied the laces.

"Bella, hold on to the wall, I'm going to synch this up."

I held on for dear life as I felt the corset tighten, pulling my spine straight and my stomach smaller than I think it had ever been before. My posture was amazing in this thing and I felt really secure in it. I loved how it made me feel.

Alice slipped out of the stall and came back a moment later with some black stockings. I sat on the toilet and worked them up my legs; Alice showed me how to fasten the garter clips to the stockings.

It didn't take long after that for Alice to have me completely ready to go. My hair was up in a French twist, my make-up was simple. I wore a black onyx necklace that hung just above my breasts which looked much larger than they were because of the corset and the strapless black and white ball gown. The finishing touch was some black stiletto heels that I was absolutely sure would be the death of me. When I saw myself in the mirror, however, I looked incredible and I suddenly was extremely excited about my date.

"Alice, are you sure that Edward will like this and that I'm not over dressed?"

Alice just smiled at me and tapped her head. Of course she knew.

"Bella, Edward is out in the hall waiting for you. Are you ready?"  
I just nodded and carefully walked out of the bathroom and out the door. Mr. Banner looked up from his desk as I was leaving and his jaw dropped to the floor. I waved goodbye at him and he just stared. I blushed lightly but my heart was beating far too fast at the thought of seeing Edward again to pay much attention.

Edward had his back to me when I first saw him. When he turned around his eyes got wide and his hand went nervously to the back of this neck as his eyes raked over me slowly.

"Bella, you look incredible. That dress is… wow… I'm not sure what to say about it."

"Alice picked it out. I'm glad you like it, I'm not used to being this dressed up."

"It's perfect. Let's get going. You need to eat before we go to the opera tonight."

Dinner that night was great. He took me to a swanky French restaurant that overlooked the Puget Sound. I had roast duck, he ordered food Coq Au Vin, but had it wrapped and brought it with us.

I had never been to an opera before. We had amazing seats and I was overcoming by the power and emotion the music and Italian lyrics portrayed. Occasionally Edward would lean over and translate what the lyrics meant, but for the most part the message got across in pure feeling. It was one of the greatest experiences of my life.

Edward and I left that night; my heart was filled with absolute wonder. I couldn't get over what I had just seen. We stopped for ice cream and sat in a corner booth at the ice cream parlor just talking about how beautiful it had been until they kicked us out.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist as we stood at the car. He nuzzled my neck and kissed me gently on the ear.

"Bella, Alice dropped some clothes at my apartment for you. Would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

I bit my lip. Part of me wanted to scream yes and give myself to him fully tonight. But we were moving so fast as it was and I didn't want to ruin this by taking away all the mystery. I also wasn't sure if I was ready to have sex with Edward, ready to be with him that way.

"Edward, I want to. I really want to. I'm just not ready yet."

Edward nodded disappointment in his eyes. "That's okay Bella. I'll take you home."

The ride back home was silent and I cursed myself for turning him down. Was he mad at me? Did I just ruin this? I set my head heavily back against the head rest and sighed. Edward didn't look at me once, he just stared straight ahead.

When we pulled up in front of my apartment Edward got out and opened the car door for me. He walked me to the door and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Goodnight Bella. I will see you in the morning."

I wanted to ask him in. I wanted to take back the hurt that was obviously in his eyes. But instead, I turned the doorknob and walked inside as Edward walked slowly to his car.

oOoOoOo

My alarm clock went off unbearably early the next morning. The hot water of my shower felt good against my muscles. I had horrible dreams last night that Edward didn't want to see me again. Logically I knew that he wasn't that kind of guy to pressure a girl into sex and then drop her. I knew that he wasn't going to drop me if I wasn't ready to have sex with him so soon after we met.

Emotionally, however, I was a mess. I just knew that Edward wasn't going to put up with this. I knew he was disappointed and that I probably blew it by not going home with him last night. I shouldn't feel bad about this, but I did and I wanted to take it all back.

But then again, why should I feel guilty for not sleeping with him. I had just met him. I was a virgin. I wanted him that way but I just wasn't ready to give that part of myself to anyone yet, not even Edward. A surge of anger rocked me. How dare he make me feel bad for not spending the night with him? No man was going to make me feel like that.

I got out of the shower and quickly got myself dressed. I wore my black suit with a dark red blouse that made me feel powerful. I ate a quick breakfast and waited for Edward to come pick me up this morning. I realized we hadn't definitely made plans for him to pick me up and I got slightly nervous that he'd forget or just leave me here. I was going to have to rectify the car situation quickly, I didn't like being dependent on anyone for anything.

Just as I was beginning to get really nervous, someone knocked at the front door. My heart beat excitedly despite my brain's attempt to remain impartial to seeing Edward. I couldn't deny that I was happy he had come to pick me up even if I was mad at him for last night.

I opened the door and my smile visibly fell. Alice was waiting there, nervously. Edward had sent his sister to do his dirty work.

"Morning Bella. Are you ready to go?" Alice fidgeted on my doorstep.

I was right, he didn't want me because I wouldn't have sex with him. Despite everything I had said to myself, this hurt a lot more than I thought it would. Tears pricked behind my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."

I got in Alice's car and stared out the passenger window, trying to control my emotions. I could tell she was worried about me, glancing over at me every so often.

"How did your date go last night?"

Don't let her see you cry. Don't let her see you cry. "The opera was amazing; I've never seen anything so beautiful."

Alice smiled, "I am glad you enjoyed it. Listen, Edward had to go hunting today; last night was really rough on him. He wanted to pick you up this morning, I swear Bella."

Inwardly I scoffed at Alice's explanation. It was a convenient excuse for why he wasn't there. He might even be out hunting. But if that was the plan, why didn't he tell me last night? It was because it was a last minute decision so that he could get away from me. He didn't need to that though; I never believed that a guy like him would ever really want a girl like me.

The rest of the ride to work was silent. Alice was extremely uncomfortable with the circumstances and I didn't care. She was partially responsible for this, pushing me to be something I'm just simply not. We got to work and I didn't wait for her. I went upstairs and committed myself to being the hardest working editor at the paper, and set about to make that happen.

I took a break at lunchtime and scanned the for sale ads for a decent, safe car. I found a 2003 Suzuki Grand Vitara in the price range that I could afford and made arrangements for a test drive. My insurance had already assessed the damage to my old truck and issued me a check. It would barely cover the expense, but that was enough. By the end of the night I would have my own car, and I wouldn't have to rely on the Cullen family ever again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

Chapter 13

The next few weeks passed quickly. Edward tried to talk to me every day at work, Alice sent me invitations to lunch every day, and I ignored them both. I admit it was childish, but I was not going to allow anyone to make a fool of me again. My heart ached for Edward to take me in his arms and hold me but I couldn't get passed the idea that he only wanted me for sex anyway, a virginal conquest, and I wasn't a prize to be won.

I became known around the office as the editorial nazi. I was vicious and detailed in my job. I worked from early in the morning, sometimes late into the night. Mr. Banner and I became friends. We were in the office alone together for hours and it was nice to have someone to talk to. When we were alone he had me call him Kevin and he'd tell me stories about his family. He had a wife and two boys who worshipped him and he worshipped them right back. They were a happy family, one of the happiest I had ever seen, and I loved listening to stories about his little boys growing up.

I went out every few days with my roommates and their boyfriends. They tried setting me up on dates but I resisted. I wasn't going to have a relationship again anytime soon. Really I still hadn't ever had one. Edward was a fling. A fling with a blood sucking vampire. I didn't have very good taste in men.

I started attending two different early morning exercise classes, alternating daily between sweaty Yoga and Tae Kwon Do. Although I'd never be able to defend myself against an attacking vampire, I wanted to be able to defend myself again the other scum of the earth that were out there.

I caught Edward watching me from his car a few times as I left the studio. That only made me angrier. Why was he watching me?

And so time passed working for the Seattle Post Intelligencer. I progressed quickly at work, quickly in the gym, but I stayed stagnant in my personal life. Inside I was waiting, waiting for my heart to heal after I was ready to give it so freely to a man I just met.

Fall decended on Seattle and the cold, wet breeze cut through all the clothes I had. It was time to get some more clothing, something warm. I decided that even I had to do some shopping every once in a while. The last shopping trip I had been on was with Alice and I had avoided the mall ever since.

One Friday after work and after Tae Kwon Do class, I decided it was time to venture to the mall. I found a boutique that had everything I would need. I picked up some pretty wool suits with some colorful blouses to wear with them. Tight jeans that showed off my butt, sweaters, turtlenecks, everything a girl could need for her time off. All the extra time at the gym had toned my body even more and the new clothes really showed off my body. I left feeling good about myself for the first time in a long time. Look out world, here I come.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Even if my days were filled with self-assurance and strength, my nights were filled with thoughts and dreams of Edward. I learned to distract myself with housework and reading books while I was awake, but had no choice but to surrender myself to my dreams at night.

I got home from shopping that night and washed and put away all my new clothes. I convinced myself that my t-shirts needed to be refolded. I took them all out of their drawer and dumped them on the bed. I carefully began folding them, putting all my thought and focus into each fold to avoid all thoughts of him.

I chewed on my lip, focusing very hard on a dark blue t-shirt when someone knocked on my door. "Come in."

I heard the door open and then I didn't hear anything else. My roommates were going out with their boyfriends tonight. I assumed Angela was coming to tell me goodbye. "Have fun tonight Angela, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bella, can we please talk?"

My head snapped up and my eyes narrowed on the tall, handsome man standing in my doorway. "What do you want Edward?"

"A chance to explain, please just give me ten minutes."

Against my better judgement I nodded. "You can sit in my desk chair for 10 minutes and say whatever you came to say."

Edward sat across the room from me in my desk chair. "You look beautiful Bella."

"Your time is ticking Edward, do you really want to waist it on small talk?"  
I went back to folding my shirt. I wouldn't let him see the emotion in my face. I wanted to run over and throw myself in his arms but that would put him in control and the last time I did that, I got hurt.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I realize now that I came across as a complete asshole at the end of our last date, but I promise it isn't what you think. I wasn't mad at you for not coming home with me."

I looked up at him, the hurt and pain filled my eyes despite my efforts to keep it out. His eyes were echoing the same pain.

"I was mad at myself. I never should have asked you, I never should have put any pressure on you. I was ashamed with myself. I was raised better than that. It's been so long since I felt any kind of physical longing for a woman that I didn't know how to react and I didn't control myself."

Believing him despite every attempt not to, there was still one thing that wasn't explained. "Why weren't you there the next day to pick me up? Why didn't you tell me this the next day?"

"I wanted to Bella. The physical longing I felt for you, it took a toll on my resistance. I got home and my eyes were pitch black again and I could smell all the people in my building, it was overwhelming. My brothers didn't give me a chance, they took me by the arms and forced me into Emmett's jeep and drove me to the forest. I was so out of it that I didn't come out of my daze for two whole days. By then, you wouldn't answer my phone calls and you avoided me at the office. Alice misses you, I miss you, my family is getting so tired of me moping about that my brother has been joking that he is going to commit me. It's been miserable."

"Bella, this is my last attempt at talking to you. If you still don't want me, I'd understand. I'm a monster – not just because I'm what I am but because I can't control the other physical need that I'm just realizing is still there. If you don't want me, I'm leaving Seattle and moving, I need a clean break so I can try to move on. But I was hoping, if I could just get you to listen, you might give me one more chance."

Edward was finished but I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted him, but how do I tell him that without making it harder on him? My silence only made the pain in his eyes worse and he got up to leave. I had to stop him.

"Edward stop."

Edward stopped still in his tracks and looked at me. If he could cry, he would be crying at this moment. My beautiful angel. All the hate, all the anger fell away and I knew that more than anything I needed to take all that pain away.

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I love you so much Edward. I've missed you more than I can ever tell you."

The tears that I had been holding back for months finally fell down my cheeks and Edward wiped them away. His cold fingers wiped each of them off of my face. "Oh Bella, I love you too. I have wanted to tell you that everyday for the longest time. I have waited for you for more than a century, and I will never let you go."

His lips touched mine and I was where I wanted to be again. With Edward. The kiss deepened and I felt my resistance fall away. I was ready for Edward, ready to give myself to him. I broke the kiss.

"Edward, there's something I want to tell you. Something I should have said that night. I wanted to stop you as you were walking away; I wanted to give myself to you so bad that night. I have been aching for you ever since. Edward, I'm ready to make love, if that's what you want. I am ready to give myself to you completely."

Edward stopped breathing. His eyes visibly darkened and I worried I had pushed him too far. "Bella, I don't want you to think I only came to you tonight to get you in bed. Give me three dates, five dates with just us, and we'll make love. It will be perfect, nothing less than perfect when we do make love. Is that acceptable?"

I nodded my head. Three dates. "Can we have our first date tonight?"

Edward laughed and nodded. "Get dressed, I have the perfect place for us to go."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

**A/N – What should Edward and Bella's next date be? Send me a review and let me know!**

Chapter 14

Edward's cell phone ran interrupting another sweet, sensitive kiss. Edward answered the phone, his nose still tracing an invisible line up and down my jaw. "Yes Alice, what may I do for you?"

Handing me the phone, Edward simply smiled. "It's for you my dear."

Taking the phone, I rolled my eyes. "Hi Alice, what's up?"

"Hey Bella, I'm so glad you came to your senses. Edward's been driving us all crazy with his moping around."

"I'm pretty sure I've been driving my roommates crazy as well." Edward grinned at me.

"Well, the entire reason I called is to tell you to wear the dark blue Lucky brand jeans I bought you along with the forest green sweater set and the black leather boots. Edward will love you in it and it will be perfect for your first date. I'll see you tonight!"

Alice hung up without another word and I looked at Edward, "Do her visions annoy you as much as they annoy me?"  
Edward just laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"Well, I've been ordered what to wear, so if you'll step out of the room I'll get ready."

Edward kissed my lips one last time then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly threw on the clothes Alice instructed me to wear. I put my hair up in a clip and put on a little make-up. I didn't want to keep Edward waiting very long. When I was finished, I stepped into the living room and into Edward's arms.

Edward and I left the house a few minutes later and drove to Woodinville, a suburb of Seattle. We pulled to a stop in front of a beautiful white mansion. Alice was already bounding down the stairs to the car when Edward turned off the ignition.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you could come over tonight, the family is so excited to meet you. We're going to have so much fun tonight!"

Edward came to my side of the car, rescuing me from my over excited friend. "Alice, calm down. We don't want to overwhelm Bella. I hadn't even told her where we are yet."

Alice stopped jumping up and down and put her hands firmly on her hips. "Well that wasn't very smart. I thought she had time to prepare. Everyone is inside waiting to meet her."

My face had gone very white. "I'm meeting your whole family? Are you sure that's a good idea Edward? What if they don't like me?"  
Taking me gently into his arms, Edward kissed my forehead and glared at Alice. "Sweet, silly Bella. You're about to walk into a house full of vampires and you are concerned if they'll like you? They are going to love you Bella."

Edward took my hand and walked with me up the steps to the house. Before we even reached the door, Emmett had opened it and was grinning at me like a big goofball.

"Nice to see you again Bella, I'm glad it is under better circumstances this time."

I suddenly felt very shy. I held out my hand, "Hi Emmett, it's nice to see you again."  
Emmett playfully slapped it away and wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug. "You've really had our Edward in an awful mood you know. Let me know if he pisses you off again and I'll arrest him and throw him in a holding cell overnight."

I gave Emmett a warm smile. I was really going to like him. "I'll keep that in mind Emmett. You never know when such an offer may come in handy."

Edward put his hand on the small of my back and guided me further into the room. An extremely handsome man and a beautiful woman stood at the bottom of a huge curved staircase.

"Bella, these are my parents. Carslile and Esme, this is Bella Swan, the love of my life."

Carslile was tall, blond and could have been a supermodel. Esme was just an inch or two taller than I was and reminded me of a Disney animated princess. She had perfect hair, perfect skin, and was dainty and delicate.

Esme stepped closer to me and wrapped me in a very warm hug. "Oh Bella dear, it is so very nice to finally meet the girl who has won Edward's heart. He has been waiting a very long time for you."

Carslile smiled warmly at me and nodded his welcome.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen; you have such a lovely home." I hadn't ever been more nervous in all my life.

"Thank you dear. And please call me Esme. We are so excited to have you here. Edward has told us so very many nice things about you."

I blushed and Edward squeezed me close. Esme's face lit up as she watched her oldest son display physical affection.

"Where are Jasper and Rose? I want them to meet Bella too."  
Esme nodded, "they are in the basement setting up the living room for movie night."

"Bella, would you like a tour of the house while we wait for everyone to be ready?"  
"I'd love that."

Edward showed me around the house, each couple had their own room and there a few bedrooms left over for guest rooms. The house was beautifully decorated but very comfortable. The last room he showed me was his room. My eyes scanned the room. A large black leather couch was pushed up against one wall, the opposite wall was covered with CDs and old records and a large stereo system. His room was better stocked than most music stores. There was a large screen TV on another wall and a large window overlooking a beautiful grove of trees.

I sat on the couch and Edward put a jazz CD on to play. Music filled the room as if the band were actually there playing just for us. Edward sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. "So, what do you think?"  
"The house is beautiful and so far your family is absolutely wonderful. I really like Esme; she's so beautiful and gracious. Emmett is awesome; he's like a gigantic teddy bear."

Edward nuzzled my cheek, "Bella, they all really like you. Jasper and Rose will love you too. You'll meet them in just a little while. Are you enjoying our first date?"

I placed a string of kisses on his neck up to his earlobe which I gently nibbled on. In my most seductive voice I whispered, "I love it here, but how many dates do you think we can get in tonight? I'm not sure I want to wait much longer."

Edward moaned gently as I nibbled back down his throat. Taking courage from his response I shifted my position so I was straddling his lap, up on my knees. From this position my face hovered slightly above his, my breasts were right in his face. I felt empowered and sexy, I loved being in charge.

Edward obviously wasn't expecting me to be so forward and his jaw hung open with shock as I pressed slightly closer to him. "Cat got your tongue Edward?"

Edward's voice shook as he gathered his thoughts, "Let's start with one and see how far we can go."

"Well, maybe I should ask you – what constitutes a date?"  
"Eating a meal together?"  
"So, we have to eat three meals together before we can make love?"

Edward grinned, "Well you'll be doing the eating, and I'll just be enjoying your presence."

"Well then, do you have any food for this human in that gourmet kitchen of your's? I'm hungry." I bit him softly on the neck, getting another sexy moan from Edward.

Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me downstairs to the kitchen. I was surprised to see the food was freshly stocked. I made myself a small salad, not wanting to eat much now so I could eat another meal later. I smiled inwardly at my cunning.

As soon as I finished my dinner it was time to watch the movie. Edward introduced me to Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper was very quiet and sweet, I could just picture him listening carefully to a patient and using his gift to really help them. I liked him a lot.

Rosalie was simply the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was cordial, but I could tell she had doubts about me. I smiled nervously at her and she just turned away from me, pretending to fiddle with the controls on the extremely large stereo system.

As soon as Jasper hit play, the lights in the room automatically began to dim and the movie began. Jasper had picked out The Bourne Ultimatum, a movie I hadn't ever seen. Edward wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled in close. At first his nuzzling my ear was distracting, but I wouldn't have been able to pay attention to the movie anyway with how shaky the camera work was. I started to feel slightly nauseous. I closed my eyes to stop the motion sickness and fell fast asleep.

So much for more than one date in a night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight; I'm just enjoying their company for a while, playing dress-up with Alice, working on their cars with Rosalie, and wrestling with all the guys.**

**The lemon is pretty much stolen from Laurell K Hamilton's book ****The Killing Dance****. When I read the book I could almost see it being between an older Edward & Bella.**

Chapter 15

The bedroom door hit the adjacent wall with a bang, followed by a soft curse word uttered from a normally graceful vampire. Normally this alone would never jar me awake, but the warm sunlight pouring through the window had already pulled me from my night's sleep. I was wide awake now and staring at my beautiful soon-to-be lover carrying a tray of food towards me.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, I wanted to wake my Sleeping Beauty with a kiss but the door got away from me. You ready for breakfast?"

I nodded, never taking my eyes off of him. It didn't matter how often I saw him, he always left me awestruck. His beauty was out of this world and he left me feeling somewhat inadequate in his presence. How could this beautiful man ever want me?

Edward sat the tray down in front of me; the smell of a delectable breakfast caused the saliva in my mouth to run. The food looked amazing, a large pecan waffle, two eggs, bacon and hash browns filled the plate almost til there wasn't any room left. There wasn't anyway I would be able to eat all of this. I cut into the egg, the yolk pooling onto the plate and began to eat while Edward sat on the bed watching me eat.

It hit me like a ton of bricks; I turned to him and smiled. "Does this count as our second meal together?"

An almost evil smirk flashed across his face. "That's the plan. I have lunch ready downstairs too if you want to eat that right after breakfast."

Before I could stop myself I giggled. "Tempting as that offer may be, I don't think I'll be able to eat all this breakfast never mind lunch. And if I did, I wouldn't be moving for a month while I let it all digest."

Edward smiled, "That's okay, and I have a plan for the rest of the day – so eat up. I'm going to go shower. Alice wants to help you get dressed for the afternoon's events when you are done with breakfast and then we'll leave."

Edward glided gracefully out of the room and I hurried to finish what I could of my breakfast. As I placed the last bit of egg in my mouth, Alice knocked on the door and let herself in.

Squealing and clapping her hands, Alice dove at the bed. "Are you excited about your date today?"

You couldn't help but love Alice's infectious attitude. A grin spread across my face. "I'm sure you've already seen what's going to happen, so you tell me, am I going to enjoy my day?"

Alice just winked at me and pulled me from the bed and into the gigantic bathroom. "We've got a lot of work to do to get you ready for your day. If you were coming back here at all today, it wouldn't be bad, but Edward's too damn stubborn to give into me."

Before I knew what was happening Alice had completely stripped me naked and tossed me in the shower. She handed me a razor and some shaving cream. "Get those legs super smooth."

I showered and carefully shaved my legs while Alice chattered on about the bag she had packed for me. Apparently I was going to be staying out of the state for the night. This worried me, but I trusted Edward.

The next hour was pure torture. Once I got out of the shower, Alice checked me over carefully. She handed me some warm clothes and I got dressed. Then she plucked my eyebrows and did my hair and make-up. I had to hand it to her; I walked out of that room ready for whatever Edward had in mind.

Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the long staircase. He kissed me gently on the lips then gathered me up in his arms and ran to his car. We sped off down the freeway.

"I thought I'd take you to one of my favorite hiking spots. Then I'm taking you to Victoria, Canada and we'll spend the rest of the weekend there. How does that sound?"

It sounded unbelievable, too good to be true, much too good for me. Instead of voicing those feelings I just smiled and said, "That sounds lovely."

An hour later, Edward pulled to a stop at the end of the road and helped me out of the car, kissing my lips softly. He popped the trunk and picked out a picnic basket.

"Couldn't let that wonderful lunch I had prepared for you go to waste now could I?" Edward winked at me causing me to giggle again.

Taking my hand we started hiking up the somewhat steep incline. We weren't following a trail, but I knew I could trust Edward to get me to our destination safely. It was slow going and Edward had to catch me when I would trip or fall more often than I would have liked. Obviously my mastery over my clumsiness did not include hiking situations.

Finally Edward's pace slowed slightly. "Do you see that bright patch up ahead of us?"

I squinted trying to see what his vampirically enhanced eyes could see but saw nothing. Edward just chuckled and he wrapped his arm more tightly around my waist.

The trees started to thin and a warm glow seemed to appear about fifty feet ahead of us. We stepped into the most beautiful meadow I've ever seen. Despite the chill in temperature there were still flowers in bloom, hardy winter flowers that were fragrant and delicate.

I turned to look at Edward and gasped. His body was sparking like diamonds in the sun. I had never seen anything more beautiful in all my life and for the second time today feelings of total insecurity flooded me, this time almost bringing me to tears. How could someone like Edward ever want me? This had to fate's cruel idea of a joke. When would Edward wake up from the haze that he obviously was in?

Edward sat the picnic basket on the ground and took out a warm wool blanket and laid it out on the ground. He came over to where I was standing and took me by both hand and led me to the blanket. He lay down and I snuggled up next to him. I wanted to take advantage of this as long as I could, before he'd wake up and realize he wanted nothing to do with me.

We spent the next few hours just exalting in one another's presence. The conversation was light and airy. Edward would occasionally lean over and kiss me, each time the kisses were more passionate and lit hotter and hotter fires within me, I knew I couldn't wait much longer. I wanted him so badly I could taste the desire. Luckily for me, my stomach growled. Edward pulled the lunch he had made me out of the basket.

When I was done the clouds had grown heavy and it was obvious that the rain was going to be coming down any minute. Edward echoed my thoughts, "I think we'd better get going. It looks like rain and I don't want you to get cold."

We gathered our things and set off towards the car. About halfway down the mountain I caught my foot on a branch and slipped into some mud before Edward could catch me. My entire left leg and most of my front was covered in thick sticky mud. I looked up at my pristine companion and burst out laughing.

Edward picked me up across his arms and carried me the rest of the way down the mountain. He put me down just outside his car. There was no way I was going to get in his car like this.

"Alice told me you had an emergency change of clothes in your bag, just in case. I guess she saw this coming, that little minx. Be right back."

Edward re-appeared a minute later with a change of jeans and a warm sweater and some really nice looking boots. Edward placed them on the hood of the car. "I'll give you some privacy, be back in five minutes," and then he took off running into the forest so fast he was more like a blur.

I quickly stripped out of my now ruined clothes and brushed away as much of the leftover mud on my body as I could. I got dressed and just as I laced up the last boot, Edward returned with a small bouquet of flowers. "Beautiful flowers for my beautiful lady. You ready to go?"

I nodded and less than a minute later we were back on the freeway going faster than I would ever be comfortable with, headed towards Port Angeles and the ferry boat there.

The ferry boat ride seemed to go more quickly than it did. We spent the entire time making out in Edward's car. I don't know what came over me but as soon as he turned off his engine, I threw my seatbelt off and climbed in his lap. I loved this man, I wanted this man and I wanted him before he didn't want me anymore.

We drove off the ferry and a few minutes later pulled up in front of this beautiful almost castle of a hotel – "The Empress Hotel". The valet knew Edward and welcomed him warmly, asking about the rest of the Cullen family. The concierge was waiting for us, took our bags and handed Edward his key. "Your normal suite is ready for you Mr. Cullen. Let us know if you need anything at all."

Edward tipped the bell hop that brought in our bags while I explored the suite. The entire place was bigger than my home in Arizona and more luxurious than anything I had ever seen. Chuckling, Edward kissed my neck softly. "Get used to this; I want to spoil you every day of our lives together."

The sentiment of his comment flooded my eyes with tears but I dismissed the long term implications once again. There was no way this would last, Edward wouldn't ever want me.

"I need a bath, is that okay?"  
Edward nodded and led me to the bathroom. Edward opened the bathroom door and ushered me in. He started the bathtub running and drizzled in some bubble bath that was sitting in a crystal jar on the side of the tub. In minutes the room was warm and misty, the black marble tub full of bubbles. He offered me a black lacquered tray from the vanity top. Shampoos, soap, bath crystals, and what looked like oils were grouped on the tray. I selected a shampoo bottle, a conditioner bottle, and some body wash. He backed out of the room and I watched him go like a phantom in the mist-covered mirrors. When the door shut I started to get undressed.

The mud still left on my skin had dried and made getting the clothes off my body a little more difficult than it should have. Once completely naked I slipped into the water.

The water was hot, just this side of too hot. I sank into it up to my chin and tried to relax. The long hike, the fall in the mud, and the sexual tension building between Edward and I had left my muscles knotted and stressed. I grabbed a soft sea sponge off the tray and lathered up with the body wash I had chosen. The soap smelled like freesia and it tingled slightly as I rubbed it all over my body.

I washed my hair twice, sinking under the water and coming up for air. I was scrubbed and clean. There was a soft knock at the door. "Bella, I brought you some towels and a change of clothes, may I come in?"

I glanced down at myself. The bubbles were still holding. I drew a pile of the a little closer to my chest and said, 'Come in."

Edward came in with two thick, white towels. He closed the door behind him with a small smile. "We wouldn't want to let the warm air out."

"I'm ready to get out could you bring me a towel?

Edward sat down on the edge of the tub, placing the towel on the floor. "Do you feel better now?"

I nodded. He had removed his shirt and was wearing only a pair of tight jeans. He trailed his fingers in the water and leaned in to kiss me. He kissed me lightly, a brush of lips, but even that small movement made me gasp. I pulled away, causing Edward to lose his balance and he fell into the tub, going completely under, only his feet sticking up. He landed on my naked body, and I screamed.

He came up for air, his long, black hair streaming around his face across his shoulders. He looked as surprised as I'd ever seen him. He crawled off of me and struggled to his feet. Water streamed down his body. I stared up at him. He stood there, knee deep in bubble bath. He was soaking wet and should have been ridiculous but he wasn't. He was beautiful.

"God you are absolutely beautiful."

He knelt in the water. The bubbles covered his waist so he looked naked. Water trailed down his chest in fine beads. I wanted to run my hands over him. I wanted to lick the water off his skin. I drew my legs to my chest and locked my arms around them, not trusting myself.

He moved towards me. The water sloshed and curled around my naked body. He stayed kneeling, so close that his jeans brushed my huddled legs. The feel of him in the water, that close, made me hide my face against my knees. The pounding of my heart gave me away. I knew he could taste my need on the air.

"Tell me to go and I will." I felt him leave over me, his face just above my wet hair.

Slowly, I raised my face.

He placed a hand on the tub edge, one arm on either side of me, bringing his chest dangerously close to my face. I watched the water bead on his skin and felt a need almost too overwhelming to deny, an urge so complete that I didn't want to say no.

I unclenched my arms from my knees and leaned forward. I whispered, "Don't go." I touched hands to his waist, tentatively as if they should burn, but his skin was cool under the slickness of the water. Cool and smooth to the touch. I glanced up at his face and knew that there was something close to fear on my own face.

His face was lovely, and uncertain, as if he didn't know what to do next. It was a look I never thought I'd see on Edward's face when I was naked in his arms.

I kept my eyes on his face as I moved my mouth towards his stomach. I ran my tongue over his skin, a quick, tentative movement.

He sighed, eyes fluttering shut, body almost sagging. I pressed my mouth against his skin, drinking the water off of him. I couldn't reach his chest. I moved to my knees, hands steadying me against his slender waist.

The air was cool against my naked breasts. Kneeling had bared them. I froze, suddenly unsure. I wanted to desperately to see his face and was afraid to look up.

His fingertips brushed my shoulders, sliding down the wet skin. I shivered and glanced up. The look on his face caught my breath in my throat. Tenderness, need, amazement.

"You are so beautiful, my love." He put his fingertips to my lips before I could protest. "You are beautiful, on this I do not lie."

His fingers moved across my lips, down my chin. He slid his hands to my shoulders, down my back, in slow teasing lines. His hands stopped on either side of my waist, mirroring my hands on his waist.

"Now what?" My voice was a little breathless.

"Whatever you like."

I massaged my hands against his waist, feeling the flesh underneath, feeling him under my hands. I spread my hands wide, splaying my fingers tense against his skin, dragging my hands up his ribs.

He kneaded his fingers into my waist, pressing his hands against my ribs. He inched his hands upward along my sides. His fingers pressed into my skin just enough to make me sigh. He stopped with his thumbs below my breasts. His touch was feather light, almost not touching at all. But that one small brush of his skin against my breasts made my body react, tightening, nipples hardening. My body wanted him. Wanted him so badly that my skin felt large and aching with the thought of it.

My own hands were pressed against his chest. I realized that he was mirroring me, waiting for me to move.

I stared up into his face. The power of his beauty consumed me, making me slightly dizzy in his arms.

I slid my hands up his chest, fingers brushing across his nipples. I stared at this face while I did it, heart pounding my throat, breath coming too fast.

His hands slid upward, cupping my breasts. The touch of his hands made me gasp. He scooted lower in the water, still touching me. He bent over my breasts and laid a gentle kiss on them. He licked the water off my skin, lips working gently.

I shuddered and had to steady myself on his bare shoulders. All I could see was his thick hair, dark from the moisture, bent over me. I caught sight of us in the bathroom mirror. I watched his mouth close over my breasts, felt him take me into his mouth as far as he dared. For a second I feared his bite but he pulled back and dropped to all fours in the water, which made me taller, allowing me to looking down into his face.

There was no uncertainty in his face now. His eyes were still lovely, almost human, but there was a knowledge in them now, a growing darkness. Sex, for want of a better word, but that look in a man's eyes is too primitive for vocabulary. It's the darkness we all have inside of us, peeking out. That part of us that we trap in our dreams and deny in the daylight hours. He stayed crouched in the water with that feral light in his eyes and I went to him.

I kissed him, light, a brush of the lips. I cupped his face between my hands and kissed him, tasted him, explored him.

He came up out of the water with a sound between a moan and a cry. His arms locked behind my back and he rolled us in the water like a shark. We came up gasping. He pushed away from me to lean against the far end of the tub. I was breathing so hard I was trembling.

I had never been so aware of the blood coursing through my body. The pulsing warmth of my own skin. The thick pumping of my heart. My life thundering inside of me.

I knelt at his feet, running my hands up the soaked cloth of his jeans. I dug my nails lightly into the cloth over his thighs and stared up at him. My face was dangerously close to places I had never been before, not even with my hands. This close, I couldn't help noticing that he was stretched hard and firm under the tight heavy cloth. I had a terrible urge to lay my cheek over his groin. I ran my hand lightly over him barely touching. That small touch brought a soft groan from him.

He stared down at me like a drowning man.

I met his eyes. "I want you now."

He nodded slowly. He tried twice before he found his voice. "As you wish."

I laid my cheek across him, feeling him firm and large against my skin. I felt his whole body tense. I rubbed my face against him like a cat. A small sound escaped him. I looked up. His eyes were closed, his head thrown back.

I grabbed the waistband of his jeans and used it to pull myself to my feet. Water rand down my body, suds clung to my skin.

His hands encircled my waist, bus his eyes went lower. He met my gaze and smiled. It was the smile he always had. That crooked smile that said he was thinking wicked dark little thoughts, things you'd only do in the dark on a dare. For the first time I wanted everything that smile promised.

I tugged at his jeans. "Off."

He unsnapped the jeans carefully. He peeled the wet cloth away from his body. If there'd be underwear, I never saw it. The jeans ended up on the marble floor. He was somehow suddenly nude.

He was like carved alabaster, ever muscle, every curve of his body pale and perfect. My voice came small and strangled, hoarse with all the words I couldn't find. "You're huge."

"Is that a problem?"  
I did what I'd wanted to do ever since I first saw him. I wrapped my fingers around him, squeezing him gently. He closed his eyes, shuddering, steadying his hands on my shoulders. "Not a problem," I said.

He pulled me against him suddenly, pressing our naked bodies together. The feel of him hard and firm against my stomach was almost overwhelming. I dug fingers into his back to keep my suddenly weak knees from giving out.

I kissed his chest. I rose on tiptoe and kissed his shoulders, his neck. I ran my tongue along his skin and tasted him, rolling the scent of him, the feel of him in my mouth. We kissed a nearly innocent brush of lips. I locked my hands behind his neck, arching my body against him. He made a small sound low in my throat.

He slid down my body; arms locked behind my back, holding me against him as he left my arms and left me standing staring down at him.

He licked my stomach with quick, wet flicks of his tongue. His hands played along my buttocks, teasing. He licked back and forth where stomach ended and lower things began. His fingers slid between my legs.

I gasped. "What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes upward, mouth still pressed low on my stomach. He raised his face just enough to speak. "You may have three guesses, ma petite," he whispered. He put a hand on each of my thighs and spread my legs wider. His hand slid over me, exploring me.

My mouth was suddenly dry. I licked my lips and said, "I don't think my legs will hold."

He ran his tongue down my hip. "When the time comes, I will hold you." He kissed his way down my thigh. His finger slid inside of me. My breath fell outward in a sigh.

He kissed the inside of my thighs, running his tongue, his lips along my skin. The feel of his fingers between my legs tightened my body, and I could feel the beginning of something large and overwhelming inside me.

He stood, hand still between my legs, he bent and kissed me, long and slow. The movement of his hand matched his mouth. Slow and lingering, teasing along my body. When his fingers plunged inside me, I cried out, shuddering against him.

I ran my fingers up and down his shaft, the skin was unbelievably soft. He drew himself out of my hands with a shaking laugh. He picked me up, hands on the back of my thighs. He pressed himself against me without entering, rubbing himself where his hand had touched. I whispered, "Please." He spread my legs and eased inside of me. Slowly, so slowly as if he were afraid he'd hurt me.

When he was sheathed inside me, he looked at me. The look on his face was haunting. Emotions flowed over his face. Tenderness, triumph, need. "I have wanted this for so long. So very long." He eased in and out, slowly, almost tentatively. I watched his face until the play of emotion was too much, too honest. There was something like pain in his eyes, something I didn't even come close to understanding.

The movements of his hips were still slow, careful. It was amazing, but I wanted more. I brought my mouth up to his and said, "I won't break." I pressed my mouth to his hard enough to feel the press of his teeth.

He went to his knees in the water, pressing me against the side of the tub. His mouth hungrily kissed mine and he plunged inside of me, hard and fast. I watched him in the mirrors. Watched his body coming in and out of mine. I gathered him in my arms, in my legs. I held him to me, feeling his body plunging inside of mine. Felt his need.

I was making a high moaning sound. I wrapped my leg around his waist. The muscles in my lower abdomen spasmed, tightened.

I pressed my body against Edward as if I would climb through him, into him. I grabbed a handful of his hair and watched his face from inches away. Watched his face while his body pumped into mine. The emotions were gone. His face was almost slack with need.

He slowed the rhythm of his body. I felt the effort strain through his arms and back. He slowed. Every time he thrust into me, it was like I could feel it in the middle of my chest. As if he'd grown impossibly large within me. My body spasmed around him, tightened like a hand. He cried out, and his body lost its rhythm. He plunged inside me faster, harder, as if he would meld our bodies together; weld us into one flesh, one body. A wave of pleasure burst over me in a skin-tingling, body sweeping rush. It burst over me like a rush of cool flame and still he was not done. Every thrust of his body reached inside of me and caressed things that should never have been able to be touched. It was as if his body would reach the places his voice could touch, as if it were more than his body that plunged inside of me. The world became for a moment a shining whiteness, a melting thing. I dug fingers in Edward's back. Noises fell from my mouth that were too primitive for screams.

I cuddled around him, letting him hold the full weight of my body. He climbed up on the edge of the tub, lifting me out of the water. He crawled on all fours to the raised area around the tub with me hanging onto him. He lowered his body and I moved away from him. He slid out of me and was still as hard and ready as when he started.

I looked at him, "You didn't come."

"I have not waited this long to end it so quickly." He kissed me slowly. He lay beside me, then scooted until he was lying on his back and I was almost back in the tub. "I want to watch you move, my love. I want you above me."

I straddled his waist and slid slowly over him. It was deeper from this angle, sharper somehow. His hands moved up my body, over my breasts. He lay back underneath me. His hair was almost completely dry. It was messy and beautiful around his face. This was what I wanted. Seeing him like this. Feeling him inside me.

"Move for me, Bella."

I moved for him. I rode his body. He tightened inside me, and I gasped. I watched us in the mirrors. Watched my hips swaying above him.

The orgasm hit me unexpectedly, my guard was let down and I felt my mind open to him. Edward cried out underneath me as he climaxed. The flood of my thoughts had pushed him over the edge, we had indeed become one.

I collapsed on top of him, trailing my hand down his arms feeling my heart pound inside my chest. We lay quietly for a few moments, resting, and holding each other. He slid out of me and lifted me gently. He carried me out to the bed and layed me on the already turned down bed. He wrapped his body around me and covered us with the warm quilt.

He lifted a lock of my hair, running it between his fingers, "Bella, I need to ask you something."

I bit my lips. He wasn't going to break up with me now, was he? Not so soon after I made love to him.

He kissed my neck gently. "Bella, will you marry me?"


End file.
